College
by kstevens
Summary: Bella Swan and her brother,Emmett just moved to Weston,Fl. She is going to start college.in college she meets her soon to be best friend,Alice cullen.Bella has heard about Edward Cullen,Alice's brother,but when she meets him she is blown away all-human.
1. Chapter 1

**I slammed my truck door close with my foot not wanting to use my arm that just got stitches in like twenty minutes ago.**

**Me and my brother, Emmett, just moved here to Weston, Florida about a month ago and half of the hospital staff knew my name. Embarrassing.**

**I walked up to the two story white house and unlocked the door.**

**"Hello" I called.**

**"In here" Emmett replied.I followed his voice into the kitchen. Of course.**

**I walked into the kitchen; I smelled pizza.**

**"Hey Bells, Where were you", he asked "in your second home" he chuckled.**

**He calls the hospital my second home because I practically live there.**

**"Yup. I tripped and cut my arm on the TV stand." I answered, blushing.**

**I sat at the wooden table, across from Emmett, helping myself to some pizza. **

**"I'm all packed for Monday. You?" I asked, changing the subject.**

**In two more days I was a freshman college student at Florida International University. Emmett was also enrolled there but as a sophomore.**

**"Ummm. Yeah I just need a few more things and I'm done." He said.**

**I could tell he was lying.**

**"Ha-ha yeah right. You should pack soon." I told him**

**"Whatever" he grumbled.**

**I got up and rinsed my plate. **

**"I'm gonna be in my room." I told Emmett walking out the kitchen. **

**"I'm hungry, I'll be back. Want something?" he asked me. **

**"nah. I don't eat like a hippo." I joked.**

**"Whatever. Bye." He said leaving the house.**

**I shook my head in disbelief as I walked up the stairs to my room. I pushed my door open. When we first moved here Emmett and I decided to redecorate the house. We painted my room light, light blue. It looked good because my comforter was white. Then there was my computer desk and my computer which was really old. In the corner was my rocking chair from when I was a baby. Emmett had his in his room mom and dad separated when I was one, Emmett was almost three, but then they got back together a year ago. Emmett and I decided to move into the house our mom lived in because it was paid off. I walked to my computer desk and sat down pushing the power button on. It took me ten minutes just to get rid of the pop-ups. When I did I checked my email. I had a new one from my mom, Renee. **

**Dear Bella,**

**How are you guys doing? Guess what. Charlie and I are going on another honeymoon!! He won't tell me where though. I'm excited. So school starts on Monday. My little Bella is all grown up. I'm so proud of you. Have fun. ****Say hi to Emmett for me.**

**Love mom. **

**I replied to my mom's email real fast then sent one to my dad, Charlie, asking him where he is taking mom.**

**I decided to take a shower. I got my things ready. On my way to the bathroom I passed Emmett's room. I knocked on the door **

**"Mom said hi." I told him.**

**"Kay." He replied.**

**I took a long shower, using my favorite strawberry shampoo. I put on sweatpants and a tank top. I went downstairs to watch TV. I tripped on the last two steps, picking myself up I heard Emmett laughing.**

**"Shut up;" I told him annoyed**

**Emmett always found my clumsiness amusing. He helped me up still laughing.I stalked off into the living room, plopped myself down on the black leather couch.**

**"Heyy, I was joking" Emmett said following me into the living room.**

**"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically**

**"So you pack yet?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. **

**"Yum. Ice-cream." Ignoring my question he walked into the kitchen.**

**I rolled my eyes Emmett always does everything at the last minute. **

**I started to flip through the channels but nothing was on so I decided to watch a movie. I picked White Chicks. I knew Emmett loved this movie because it was so I was putting it on Emmett came back with ice-cream.**

**"I love this movie. It's hilarious." He saidHe sat on the couch handing me a bowl of ice-cream. **

**We sat down to watch the movie. Man I was tired.**

hey this is my first fan fic leave me your opinion or suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**I fell asleep during the movie. When I woke up I was on the couch with a blanket over me. My arm was hurting. I got up and stumbled into to the kitchen. **

**There was a note on the fridge.**

**Bella **

**Hungry. Be back soon. **

**-Emmett**

**I took a couple of aspirins for my arm, and then climbed up the stairs to get dressed.**

**When I went down stairs Emmett was walking in the door. **

"**Hey" he said.**

"**Hi" I replied.**

"**What you up to today?" he asked**

"**Umm. I'm gonna go to the book store. You want to come." I asked, smiling at the thought.**

"**Darn. As fun as that sounds I have to pack." He joked.**

"**Oh, well. I'm leaving. Bye."**

**As I walked out the door I tripped. **

**Emmett busted up laughing. **

"**Shut up, Emmy." I snapped**

**His smile turned into a scowl. He hates when I called him that. I use to call him that when we were little, but when we grew up he didn't like it. So I only call him that when I want to bug him.**

**I walked to my truck laughing.**

**At Borders I bought a few books. I was walking over to the check out stand when I tripped bringing someone down with me. **

"**Oww. I'm sorry." I said apologizing **

"**It's okay." The person replied**

**The person helped me up. I was blushing bright red.**

**I looked up to see a cute boy who had black hair, that came down to his shoulders like satin curtains, about 5'9, and the cutest smile.**

**I blushed even more. **

"**Hi. I'm Jacob Black." He said smiling.**

"**Hey. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said, "I'm really sorry"**

**I stared to pick up my books that where mixed up with Jacobs.**

**He started to help.**

"**So. Bella you live around here?" Jacob asked**

"**Yep, I just moved here a month ago. I live about three miles away." I replied blushing. **

"**Cool", he said smiling, "where you going to school?"**

"_**Florida International University**_**" I answered**

"**Cool!! Me too I'm a freshman. Maybe we will see each other." He said in a rush.**

"**Yeah defiantly. I'm a freshman too. My brother Emmett is going there to. He's a sophomore." I exclaimed.**

**We talked for a little while more but then he had to leave.**

"**Bye Bella. Hope to see you tomorrow." He said, making me blush.**

"**Bye Jacob" I said, walking to my truck. **

**When I got home I went up stairs to pack my new books. **

**I ran into Emmett.**

"**Whoa, slow down. Wanna wash my car?" he asked**

"**Umm why?"**

"**So it's pretty on its first day of school." He said sarcastically.**

"**Sure if you wash my truck." I said**

"**Ok" **

"**Why wont you wash your own car." I asked**

"**I don't like to" **

**I rolled my eyes. **

"**Whatever" **

**An hour and a half later Emmett's truck was shining, my truck was as shiny as it gets, and Emmett and I were soaking wet. When I wasn't looking Emmett dumped a huge bucket of water on me. I couldn't lift my bucket to dump on him so I just got the hose. We ran around the yard wetting each other forever but it start ed to get cold so we decided to go inside. **

**I took a shower when we got inside because I was freezing. On the way to the bathroom I fell three times. **

**Emmett laughed every time. **

"**Hey," I protested, "it's hard walking when you're wet."**

**Emmett laughed even harder, making it so loud it sounded like thunder.**

**I laughed when I heard it.**

**I got into the warm shower. When I was done I got dressed and went downstairs, making sure I didn't trip. **

**I looked at the clock. It was almost nine. I decided to eat dinner and then go to bed.**

**I got a slice of leftover pizza. I climbed up the stairs seeing if Emmett was in his room. He was.**

"**Hey Emmett" **

**He grunted. He was playing some video game. His eyes never left the screen.**

**I was bored after five minutes of watching him. **

**I got up.**

"**I'm going to bed. Can you wake me up at six tomorrow?" I asked**

"**Yeah" he answered, eyes still not leaving the screen.**

"**Kay night." I said walking to my room.**

**I turned the light off in my room and got under the covers, wondering what tomorrow would be like. My first day of college. I smiled at the thought. I might even see Jacob. I blushed when I thought that. Then I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. **

This is my first fan fic so leave me reviews on what you think. the more i have the faster i write. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"**Bella wake up!! It's nine. You're late." I heard Emmett tell me in a worried voice.**

"**What!!" I yelped jumping out of bed.**

**I heard Emmett chuckle.**

**I looked at the clock it was midnight.**

"**Emmett!" I yelled**

"**Sorry" he grinned, "hey have you seen my duffel bag?"**

"**No why?"**

"**Duh, I have to pack." He said like it was obvious.**

"**What! You packed when I was at the book store." I cried**

"**Oh. Well I was going to but Family Guy was on, then I got kinda hungry." He said with an innocent look on his face.**

"**Yeah Emmett, real mature." I muttered under my breath.**

**I walked over to my closet and pulled out two of my extra duffel bags.**

"**Here" I handed them to him.**

"**Thanks" he said walking out of my room.**

**I fell in bed and was asleep in minutes.**

**I woke up to my bed room light being flickered on and off.**

"**Get up" Emmett's voice boomed.**

**I got up barley conscious, to see Emmett already dressed. I got my stuff ready and got dressed. I wore a nave blue V-neck shirt with light blue jeans and black converses.**

**I grabbed my books and bag and rushed downstairs. I tossed my stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen.**

**Emmett was eating the last of the cereal. **

"**Thanks for saving me some." I said sarcastically**

"**Welcome" he said with his mouth full.**

**I grabbed a pack of pop tarts.**

"**Wanna leave early" **

"**Sure" Emmett said downing a glass of milk in seconds.**

**He left the room.**

"**I'll put your stuff in your truck." He called from his room.**

"**Kay." I yelled**

**I went out side and my truck was packed, and Emmett was putting the last bag in his jeep.**

**After we where done locking up the house we pulled out the drive way and were off to college. I followed Emmett because he knew the way better.**

**As we pulled into the parking lot I saw the nicest yellow Porsche. **

"**Wow!" I gasped**

**I found a spot right next to Emmett.**

**Emmett helped me find my dorm. 185. I opened the door which wasn't locked.**

**The second I walked in I was being hugged. **

"**Hi you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen we are going to be the best of friends. What's your favorite color? is it pink? I love pink!" She said in two seconds**

**I was shocked any one could talk that much without breathing.**

"**Um. Hi I'm Isabella, but call me Bella." I started to blush.**

**Alice was short, had spiky black hair, and looked like a pixie.**

"**Umm pinks cool I guess." I lied looking at Emmett. He chuckled.**

"**This is my brother Emmett. He's a sophomore her." I told her**

"**Hi Emmett" she said hugging him real fast, "I'm Alice, I have a brother his name is Edward he was coming here but now he's not coming until the second semester." Alice said again in record time.**

"**Nice to meet you. I got to go unpack. See you later Bells." He gave me his 'good luck' look.**

**Alice helped me unpack. While we unpacked we told each other about ourselves.**

**Alice Cullen moved to Florida two years ago with her family because her dad, Carlisle, was offered a job at the hospital.**

**I blushed. Dr. Cullen was my usual doctor when I went to the hospital. I told Alice this, she thought it was funny.**

**She loved to shop, the color pink, and was single. **

**After we finished unpacking we decided to go walk around for a while. We walked about two steps out the before I fell. I felt some one fall on top of me. **

"**I'm sorry" I said taking the hand. I felt the color rise on my cheeks so I looked down.**

"**Bella?"**

**My head snapped up.**

"**Jacob!!" I squealed.**

"**Hi" he laughed.**

"**This meeting is strangely familiar" he joked. **

**I laughed.**

"**Yeah. Jacob this is Alice my room mate, Alice this is Jacob." I said.**

"**Hi" Alice said.**

"**Hey" he replied**

"**So where you guys headed?" he asked**

"**Nowhere just looking" Alice said.**

"**Cool. Well I got to unpack. Hope to see you again Alice, Bella next time we see each other it might not involve me tripping over you." He joked.**

"**Kay, but I won't promise" I replied blushing.**

"**Bye" Alice called when he started to walk away.**

"**See ya" he called over his shoulder.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Kay" I murmured.**

"**How do you know him?" Alice squealed.**

"**Umm, I was at borders and it was a replay of what just happened." **

**I started to turn even redder.**

**Alice laughed.**

"**Gosh Bella, you can turn **_**red**_**!!" she giggled.**

"**I know." I whispered.**

**Alice linked her arm through mine. **

"**Let's go" she said.**

**After we walked around for awhile we decided to go to the dinning hall.**

"**Kay" I murmured.**

"**How do you know him?" Alice squealed.**

"**Umm, I was at borders and it was a replay of what just happened." **

**I started to turn even redder.**

**Alice laughed.**

"**Gosh Bella, you can turn **_**red**_**!!" she giggled.**

"**I know." I whispered.**

**Alice linked her arm through mine. **

"**Let's go" she said.**

**After we walked around for awhile we decided to go to the dinning hall.**

**The dinning hall was a huge room with about twenty oak tables scattered around all over the room. At the far end of the room was a huge buffet that was surrounded with many people. **

**After we got a salad we sat down at a table that was next to a window. **

"**I think we should go shopping for decorations." Alice said matter of factually.**

"**Huh?" I asked**

"**For the dorm" **

"**Umm, okay" I replied**

"**Yay. I know you say you don't really enjoy shopping" she gave me a look of disapproval, "but you need to get use to it that's all" she squealed**

**I shook my head decided not to argue knowing I'd probably lose.**

**I spotted Emmett.**

"**Emmett" I called.**

**He spotted me and walked over to our table.**

"**Hey, Bells. Alice" he nodded at her. **

"**Hey" we replied together.**

"**This is my roommate." Emmett said introducing us to the guy behind him.**

**He was a blond haired guy with a baby like face.**

"**Hello I'm Mike Newton" he introduced himself.**

"**Hi I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said**

"**I'm Bella." I shook his hand. **

**He smiled. **

**They sat down and started eating.**

"**So Bella you done packing?" Emmett asked**

"**of course, you?"**

"**of course not."**

**We all laughed.**

**Lunch was fun we all laughed a lot mostly at Emmett. **

"**Well we are gonna go. We have to go shopping" Alice said excitedly.**

**Emmett laughed at this.**

"**You and **_**Bella?**_**" Emmett asked **

"**Yes" Alice looked confused.**

"**Wow." Emmett joked, "You must be a miracle worker" **

"**Shut it" I muttered to Emmett "come on Alice before I change my mind"**

**Alice jumped up, dumped her tray, and steered me out the door.**

**When we got to the parking lot Alice skipped to the yellow Porsche a saw before.**

_**Of course**_**. I thought **

**The amount and quality of clothes she had should have tipped me off that she was rich. **

**I got in the car carefully. I prepared my self for my first shopping trip with Alice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dumped my two bags on my bed and went out to help Alice with her bags. In four hours of shopping (four hours!!) Alice seemed to buy the whole mall. Alice moved really fast through the mall. She said it was because of our limited time. I was shocked at how much energy Alice still had. As we put our things away Alice skipped around the whole room. **

**I was done in a few minutes so I helped out Alice.**

**"Thanks, Bella" Alice said after we finished.**

**"No problem"**

**The door knocked.**

**"I'll get it" I told Alice.**

**I tripped on my way to the door.**

**"I'm okay" I told Alice blushing.**

**I opened the door to Emmett, Mike Newton, and an unfamiliar girl.**

**"Hey, Emmett" I said"Hey just thought I'd come by to see if you're still alive." He joked.**

**"This is Jessica. And you remember Mike." He said.**

**"Hey Mike. Hi Jessica I'm Bella. That's my roommate Alice" I pointed at Alice."Come in"**

**They walked in and, following Emmett's example, sat in the bean bag chairs Alice insisted on buying today.**

**"Alice this is Jessica" I told Alice**

**"Hey" Alice said "let's watch a movie."**

**Everyone agreed, so Emmett and I looked to see what we could eat for snacks.**

**"So how you liking college Bella?" Emmett asked**

**"****It's cool so far."**

**"Wait till the classes start though" he told me****.**

**"I heard you trip on the way to the door" he snickered.**

**"Jessica though I was joking when I warned her you were practically disabled." He laughed**

**I started to blush.**

**"Thanks" I said sarcastically.**

**"No problem."**

**"Sorry for barging in on you. I was going to stop by and Mike wanted to come. Then we ran into Jessica." he smiled **

**"Mike has this huge crush on Jessica." he answered my puzzled look.**

**"Oh"**

**"Yeah. So I invited her too."**

**"Nah don't worry we just got back."Emmett's jaw dropped**

**"From shopping?"**

**"No from robbing a bank." I replied sarcastically.**

**"Ha-ha. You must have had so much fun" he was enjoying this."I did have fun" I lied**

**Emmett busted up laughing.**

**"Shut up" I muttered**

**We found some Doritos and a bag of gummy worms.**

**When we walked in we saw every one was seated so we passed the food around and started the movie.**

**It was Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**I've seen this movie a lot but it was okay.**

**When the movie ended Emmett, Jessica, and Mike left.**

**"Night Bells." Emmett yawned as he closed the door.**

**I took a shower after Alice then we went to bed wondering what laid ahead tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I woke up early. It was like five thirty. I tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't so I sat up, stretched and got up to get ready for the day.**

** As I walked to the bathroom I tripped. **

**"Are you ok" Alice said as she helped me up. **

**"Yeah I didn't know you were awake. Good morning" I said trying not to blush. I failed. I could feel the color rising on my cheeks. **

**Alice noticed. **

**"Bella" Alice said giggling **

**"I have never seen anyone blush as much as you" "Thanks" I sighed. **

**I went to go get my clothes that I set out yesterday, jeans and a t-shirt, but they were gone.**

** "Alice do you know were my clothes went?" I asked **

**"Yeah, Yesterday I found the cutest outfit for you to wear today." She squeaked**

** She ran to the closet a pulled out a bag. **

**"Umm I …" I started**

** Alice interrupted "Bella this is college. You have to dress nice."**

** Alice saw I was going to interrupt**

** "Please, please, please. Just for today I promise." She begged, putting on a puppy face. **

**I gave in "Fine, but only today." I said **

**"Yay!" Alice jumped up and down. **

**Today Alice was wearing a jean skirt, a long sleeved pink shirt and black flats. Her black hair was spiked in every direction, she had a lot of bracelets, and she had silver purse. **

**In the bag were dark skinny jeans, a light blue shirt, and heels. **

**"Heels!!!" I squeaked "Alice you must be crazy. You want me to wear _heels._" **

**"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. It slipped my mind." **

**She took the heels and walked over to the closet and traded them with my converses. **

**"Thanks" I sighed. **

**"Now go get dressed." She insisted **

**"Kay" I muttered I came out of the bathroom blushing. **

**"Bella you look fine" Alice reassured me. **

**"Hey Bella don't trip" Alice said as we walked to the door. **

**"I'll try not to" I said rolling my eyes. **

**"Good because I don't think Jacob will survive the next one." She joked **

**I blushed. **

**We walked out the door. I didn't trip.**

** We went to the dining hall. Emmett was already there with Mike and Jessica. **

**Emmett snickered when he saw me.**

** I started blushing.**

** "Alice get to you" he joked **

**"Yup" I muttered,**

** "hi Jessica. Hi Mike." **

**"Hey" they answered at the same time.**

** Jessica giggled.**

** I sat next Jessica. **

**We talked about what classes we had.**

** Jessica, Mike, and Alice all had at least one of their classes with me.**

** When we were done Alice and I headed to our first class of college.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After two shopping trips with Alice and me tripping about a million times, the week was over. The first week of school went by fast. The teachers mainly explained the classes, the rules, and the assignments. The classes seemed fairly easy so far, but I wasn't holding my breath. I didn't get a lot of homework for over the weekend so Alice decided that we would do something.**

**During the week I made some new friends. **

**There was Alice, Jessica and Jacob. Then there was Angela Weber, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, and Eric Yorkie.**

**Angela was a shy girl who was in most of my classes. She is tall, has light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was quite and easy to talk to. Unlike Jessica who was a chatterbox 24/7.**

**Rosalie was Jessica's roommate. Rosalie was beautiful. She had wavy, long, blond hair, was tall and looked like she should be on a runway rather than in college.**

**Jasper was Rosalie's brother. He was tall, like 6'3". He had honey blond hair. He was lean but had almost as muscle as Emmett.**

**Eric Yorkie was tall with hair as black as an oil slick. He looked a little geeky like a chess player. **

**Emmett didn't really hang out with us a lot know that classes started. He joked that he doesn't want to get caught hanging out with his freshman little sister. Also I don't think he liked Jacob very much. I don't know why, he was funny. **

**I was in my dorm with Alice, Jessica, Rosalie, Angela. The four of them were organizing something I was dreading. A party. **

**I was fuming because Emmett told Alice that my birthday was next weekend, so Alice decided to plan a huge birthday party at her house. I couldn't even argue because once Alice decides something she doesn't change her mind. **

**Emmett found the whole thing amusing. He knows I don't like celebrating my birthday because I would be the center of attention. When you're as clumsy as me that's not a good thing. **

**Alice already asked her parents if they can have a party. **

**I was hoping they would say no. But of course with my luck they said yes.**

**After an hour of talking about the stinking party, we switched to a much better topic, what where we going to do this weekend. **

**I groaned when it was decided. **

**We were going to go shopping for the party. Darn.**

**We were going to go out to lunch first. **

**On the way to the parking lot we saw Jasper. We invited him but he was busy.**

**We all knew Jasper liked Alice but Alice didn't listen to any of us. **

**We went to eat at subway.**

**Alice was going on and on about this party.**

**I was started to get worried about how many people were going to be there.**

**She wouldn't answer me. So I worried more.**

**We went shopping Alice said the party was going to be casual. **

**I was a little happier when I heard that. **

**After two hours of Alice giving me clothes to try on she found the 'perfect' one. **

**I didn't complain about how long it took, as much as would have. Mainly because I knew Alice would make me try on more clothes and we would take longer to leave.**

**It was a pair of tight blue jeans and a snug fitting dark blue shirt. **

**Alice said I looked best in blue.**

**After everyone found something to wear, it was starting to get dark.**

**We got to the student parking lot and headed off to our own cars. **

**As I was heading home I thought about the party.**

**Alice was going way overboard. **

**I was trying to think of ways to get out of it. **

**Every excuse I thought of I knew Alice would not believe. **

**She warned me not to try. **

**I sighed. **

**I guess I'm stuck going to the stinking party.**


	8. Chapter 8

**When I pulled up to the house Emmett's jeep was parked outside but all the lights were off in the house. **

**I cut my engine and got out of the car. **

**I wondered why the lights were off. **

**"Emmett" I called as I opened the front door.**

** I flipped on the switch.**

** As I turned into the kitchen someone grabbed my arm.**

** I started screaming. I pulled my arm away, dropped all my bags, and ran up stairs. **

**I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.**

** "Bella" I heard Emmett laughing **

**I realized what just happened.**

** I blushed at my over reaction. **

**When we were little we use to play pranks on each other. Emmett did the same prank a few weeks before we moved out here, except my dad was in on it too. **

**"Emmett" I shrieked "that's not funny. I could have had a heart attack" **

**I opened the bathroom door. Emmett was busting up laughing. **

**When I walked by him I hit him on the shoulder as hard as I could. Emmett didn't even notice, he just laughed harder.**

** I went downstairs. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Emmett followed me. **

**"So how was your week?" Emmett asked after he stopped laughing.**

** "Fine" I replied smiling. **

**I picked up of my bag and carried it up to my room. **

**I went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. There wasn't really anything. **

**I decided to go out because if I bought a lot of stuff it would go bad by next weekend. **

**"I'm going out do you wanna come." I turned to Emmett. **

**"Yeah I'm starving."**

** I rolled my eyes, Emmett was always hungry. **

**I went back upstairs to get my wallet. **

**On my way down I tripped. I threw my hand in front of me. **

**I didn't fall though. I looked up. Emmett caught me. **

**He started laughing all over again. **

**I stood up and started blushing. **

**"Come on" I muttered heading for my truck. **

**Emmett was done laughing when he got in the truck.**

** "Where to?" I asked. **

**"The Pizza Place." He replied.**

** We pulled up to The Pizza Place. It was a little crowded.**

** When we walked in we ordered a pizza. **

**"Bella" I heard someone say.**

** I turned. It was Jacob. **

**"Hey Jacob" I exclaimed **

**"Hey Bella, hey Emmett." He walked over to us.**

** Emmett grunted. I ignored him. **

**A girl with black hair followed him **

**"Hey this is my older sister Rebecca. She's visiting from Hawaii." **

**"Rebecca this is Bella Swan and her brother Emmett" Jacob told Rebecca**

** "Hi" she said shaking both our hands. Her hands were really warm. **

**Rebecca looked like Jacob. She looked only a few years older. She was almost as tall as him. Her skin was a little darker. Her hair was the texture. She was pretty. **

**"Come sit down with us." Jacob offered **

**"Nah we in a hurry" Emmett said before I could answer. **

**I glanced at Emmett. He ignored me. **

**"Oh… well okay" Jacob looked disappointed**

** "I'll see you later Jacob" I smiled.**

** "Nice to meet you Rebecca." I said **

**"Yeah you too. Bye Emmett. Bye Bella" she said**

** As they walked to there table Emmett walked to the counter and paid for the pizza.**

** We walked out to my truck and didn't say anything. **

**"What was that all about?" I asked once Emmett closed the door. **

**"What" he looked shocked**

** "You are unbelievable. you were rude right now." I told him**

** "Why I didn't want to go sit with him."**

** "Why don't you like Jacob?" I asked.**

** He didn't answer.**

** "Emmett" **

**"I don't know. I just don't. The way he looks at you just really bugs me. He really likes you" **

**His answer shocked me. **

**I started to blush. **

**"Emmett, Jacob likes me as a friend."**

** Emmett shook his head. **

**"He likes you more than a friend." He argued.**

** "No he doesn't" I insisted**

** Before Emmett could say anything I interrupted.**

** "Look you don't need to hate him because of the way he looks at me. I'm a big girl."**

** "I don't hate him" he muttered **

**"Well you don't like him"**

** "I don't need to like everyone you do Bella" He snapped **

**I stopped talking. Emmett rarely snaps at me. It hurt. I could feel my eyes getting damp. **

**After a while Emmett noticed my silence.**

** "Bella?" he looked at me. **

**"Hey" he said in a softer tone. ****"Look, I'm sorry. I don't need to like everyone you do. I have my own friends. If it makes you happier I won't be so rude to Jacob" **

**I nodded, not trusting my voice. **

**"I'm sorry" he said again **

**"It's okay" I whispered. **

**We pulled up to the house. **

**"Look pretended that didn't happen ok" Emmett told me. **

**"Okay" I replied**


	9. Chapter 9

**It was still too early to go too sleep. We had just finished eating. I was walking around the hose looking for something to do. I decided to read _Wuthering Heights._ I was one of my favorite books. I was reading when the phone rang.**

**"I got it" Emmett called.**

**I heard him thunder downstairs.**

**"Bella" Emmett called after a few seconds.**

**I set my much abused book down and went downstairs.**

**Emmett was holding the phone out for me.**

**"For you" he muttered walking out of the room.**

**I picked up the phone wondering who it was.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Bella!!! It's Alice" she squealed**

**I held the phone away for a second.**

**"Hey Alice"**

**"You wanna come over to my house tonight?" she asked excitedly.**

**"Sure" I replied "when?"**

**"Now" she replied**

**"Oh, okay." I replied smiling**

**"Yay!!" she exclaimed "we can have a sleep over."**

**"Okay I'll see you in awhile" I said laughing**

**"Kay see ya." She hung up.**

**I walked into the living room. Emmett was lying across the couch watching TV.**

**"Hey I'm going to spend the night over at Alice's house tonight." I informed him**

**He looked up.**

**"Okay."**

**"I'll be back tomorrow"**

**"Kay" he said turning his attention back to the TV.**

**I climbed upstairs to pack. I grabbed sweatpants and a shirt. Then I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletry bag.**

**"Bye" I called to Emmett as I walked out the door.**

**When I pulled out the drive way I realized I didn't know where to go. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. Her phone was busy. I called her house. After two rings it picked up.**

**"Hello. Cullen residence. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking."**

**"Umm. Hi. Is Alice there?" I asked blushing.**

**I looked down even though no one could see me turning red.**

**"Yes but she just stepped into the shower. May I ask whose calling?" Dr. Cullen asked**

**"Yea. It's Bella Swan." I replied**

**"Ohh. Hello Isabella," I frowned "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"**

**"Fine" I muttered turning pink.**

**"Can I help you with anything?" he asked**

**"Yeah I think so. Can you give me directions to your house?"**

**"Yeah. Of course." he replied**

**Ten minutes later I was in front of a beautiful white house. It was a soft white three story house. I walked up to the porch when the front door flew open.**

**"Bella!!!" Alice squealed.**

**She ran over to me and threw herself into a hug. When she let go she started jumping up and down.**

**"Alice you act like it has been years." I laughed**

**"I'm excited."**

**"I can tell" I smiled**

**"Come in" Alice said pulling me by my arm.**

**We walked into her house. The entry way was tiled. There were some pictures hanging on the wall. There was a set of spiral stairs on the right, on the left in lead to a beautiful kitchen.**

**"Wow. Alice your house is pretty." I gasped**

**"Thanks"**

**"Hello Isabella"**

**I turned around.**

**Dr. Carlisle was walking over to us.**

**Even though I have seen him many times in the hospital but I still was shocked at his appearance.**

**He looked like he was a model. Carlisle looked like he could be in his early twenties. He was 6'2''. He had blond hair and golden eyes.**

**"Hello Mr. Cullen." I blushed**

**"It's Bella. Remember she doesn't like being called Isabella." Alice informed her father.**

**I smiled gratefully at her.**

**"Okay Bella. By the way call me Carlisle."**

**I nodded. "Okay."**

**"Hey dad, is anyone else here?" Alice asked**

**"Nah Esme is working later and Edward is out with friends. Why?"**

**"No reason. Come on Bella" Alice took my arm and pulled my arm to the stairs.**

**"Nice seeing you again Carlisle." I called**

**"You too" he replied**

**We went up one flight of stairs. There were three doors that we passed on the way to Alice's room.**

**"I'll give you a tour in a while" she told me.**

**"Kay"**

**She opened her door. There was a big purple bed in the corner. She had a huge lighted vanity next to her bed. Across from her bed was a huge TV. Her rug was fuzzy.**

**Alice walked over to a door and opened it.**

**My mouth flew open in shock. Then I smiled.**

**_Of course only Alice would have a closet bigger than her room_ I thought.**

**I walked over to her closet slowly. There was to long rows of clothes. At the end of the closet were shelves and selves of shoes. I turned then the wall the door was on there were more selves. On them was about a hundred purses and belts.**

**I walked out of the closet laughing.**

**"Nice closet. I think it is bigger than my house." I joked**

**Alice rolled her eyes.**

**"Let's go on a tour of the house." She said**

**"Okay"**

**I followed her out of her room.**

**She walked stopped at the door next to her room.**

**"This is the closet." She said opening the door.**

**"Now that is the size of a normal closet." I informed Alice**

**Alice ignored the comment.**

**She showed me the rest of the house.**

**The house was so huge I got lost on the way to the bathroom.**

**"Umm hello. Alice I don't know where I am" I called**

**"Hi you must be Bella?" I turned around.**

**"I am Esme Alice's mother."**

**Esme was very young looking too. She was a few inches taller than me. She had like caramel colored hair and brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped. She was really beautiful. She reminded me of snow white.**

**"Oh hi do you know where she is?"**

**"Yeah follow me." She led me through a hall.**

**"Bella" Alice said**

**I blushed.**

**"Sorry I got lost, your house is huge." I told Esme**

**"Thank you. Nice to meet you Bella" Esme said**

**"You too"**

**I turned to Alice.**

**"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked**

**"First get in your pajamas. Then we are going to watch a movie. I pulled out some decent pajamas for you too, yours were holey."**

**I blushed. "Thanks where is the bathroom again?" I asked**

**She showed me the way.**

**I walked downstairs in the silk pajamas Alice lent me.**

**As I walked into the living room I started to trip, but Dr. Cullen caught me.**

**I started to blush bright red.**

**"Thanks" I muttered**

**"Of course" He said softly.**

**I walked over to the couch Alice was sitting on. She looked at me and grinned.**

**The movie started. It was _John Tucker Must Die_. I grinned.**

**I sat down and started to watch the movie. I yawned.**

**"Bella you must not go to sleep, we are staying up late and doing things you do at sleepovers." She warned me. "If you fall asleep I am pouring cold water on you to wake you up."**

**"I won't" I told her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next thing I knew I heard Alice screeching. **

**"You better wake up. You fell asleep on me when you promised you wouldn't."**

** The lights turned on. I threw the covers over my face. **

**"Bella get up." Alice warned **

**"Are you going to throw water on me?" I asked **

**"You're lucky. If you weren't wearing silk I would have but I don't want to ruin it. So get up." **

**I smiled at her answer.**** I threw the covers back.**

** I sat up. I was in Alice's room. **

**"Good you're up. Come on and get up we are going to go shopping today." Alice exclaimed **

**"What. We just went shopping yesterday." I protested **

**Alice just shrugged. **

**"Alice please don't make me go." I whined. **

**"Bella, Bella" Alice said shaking her head. **

**"Please" I begged **

**"I think about it. Come on get up."**

** I got up fast. **

**"I'm up." **

**"Kay, let's go eat." **

**Then I thought of something. **

**"Alice, how did I get in your bed?"**

** "Oh my brother carried you upstairs." she replied **

**"Oh" I whispered. **

**"Yeah you were so out; I couldn't even wake you up. Carlisle was going to do it but I asked Edward to do it." **

**I started to blush.**

** I didn't even know her brother. He carried me all the way up stairs, and I wasn't even conscious. Embarrassing. I talked in my sleep too. Who know what I was saying. **

**I shook my head, trying to forget it. **

**"Come on Alice, let's eat." I said **

**"Okay." She said skipping out of the room. **

**I followed her. **

**We walked into the beautiful kitchen. **

**Carlisle was sitting at the mahogany table reading the newspaper. He looked up when we walked in. **

**"Good morning Alice." He smiled **

**Alice skipped over to him and gave him a light hug. **

**"Good morning Isa... I mean, Bella." he said **

**"Good morning" **

**"So what are you going to do today?" **

**"We are going to go shopping" Alice squealed. **

**"Maybe" I corrected**

** Alice rolled her eyes. **

**"Good morning girls." Esme said walking in. **

**"Hi" we replied together.**

** Alice danced over to her mother and gave her a hug. **

**"You guys hungry?" she asked**

** "Yeah, thanks" Alice replied.**

** We sat down at the table.**** Esme brought over two plates of eggs and bacon. **

**"Thank you" I told her. **

**She nodded. She sat down with a cup of coffee. **

**"What are you guys doing today?" she asked.**

** I was about to answer but, Alice beat me to it. **

**"We _maybe_ are going shopping today." She grinned.**

** Esme chuckled. **

**When we finished eating Alice pulled me upstairs to get dressed. I was dreading Alice would want to pick out my outfit, like I was a doll, but luckily she didn't. **

**About an hour later Alice and I were in her car off to the mall. Alice started to sing to the radio. She was singing bout three octaves higher than the singer was. I started to laugh. **

**When we got to the mall, Alice jumped out of her car and started to skip to the entrance. **

**I jogged to catch up with her. **

**"Slow down Alice." I breathed.**

** Alice giggled. "Hurry up, slow poke." **

**Alice led me into a decoration store.**

** "Alice what are we doing here?" I asked confused. **

**"We are shopping for your party, silly." **

**I grimaced. "Oh" **

**We walked in the store. There was streamers every where. **

**"Alice" I groaned **

**"Oh come on Bella. This is going to be fun." Alice assured me. **

**To my surprise it was pretty fun. **

**Alice danced around the store grabbing any think her little hands could. She had so much stuff she could hardly see in front of her. **

**"Alice let me see some of that" I said laughing. **

**"Okay" she giggled handing some to me. **

**"I'll be right back" I told Alice. **

**I went to look for a shopping cart. I spotted one, but on my way there I tripped. Every thing flew out of my hands. **

**I picked myself up. **

**"Bella?" I looked up. **

**It was Jasper. **

**"Oh. Hi Jasper." I said blushing. **

**He helped me up. **

**"Thanks, so what 'cha doing here?" I asked him. **

**"I was looking to see if I could get stuff for the party, I was leaving when I heard you fall." He replied smiling. **

**I blushed even more. **

**As a reason to look down I started to pick up the stuff that fell out of my arms. **

**Jasper helped. He walked over to get the cart. **

**I put the stuff in the cart. **

**"Thanks" I muttered again **

**"Any time. So what are you doing here?" **

**"I'm with Alice. We are shopping for the party too." I smiled. **

**I spotted Alice trying to reach a bucket of balloons. "Look there she is over there, come on" I giggled walking toward her. **

**"Oh, um well, um I don't want to um distract um your shopping." Jasper stammered. **

**I couldn't help it, I smiled. **

**It was so cute how Jasper got nervous when Alice was near. **

**"Oh come on Jasper, you can help." I assured him. **

**I walked over to Alice. **

**"Hiya Alice look who's here." I announced **

**Alice turned around; a huge smile can across her face. **

**"Hi Jasper" she said. **

**"Hi" he answered quietly. **

**He reached up and got the bucket, then handed it to Alice. **

**"Here" **

**"Thank you" Alice said. **

**Then there was a silence. **

**I couldn't help not giggling. **

**Here Alice was hardly talking when all day she was a chatter box. **

**Alice looked at me confused. **

**I just shook my head. **

**"Okay" I said breaking the awkward silence between them. **

**"So Jasper what are you doing today?" I asked **

**Jasper shot me a relived look **

**"Oh I was doing homework but I finished, so then I thought maybe you guys could use some help with the party. I was leaving when I ran into Bella" he answered. **

**"Alice, do we need help shopping?" I asked innocently. **

**Alice seemed to have come back down to earth. **

**"Yeah that would be great. Thanks Jasper." **

**I smiled, as Alice explained to Jasper what she needed. **

**An hour later Alice, Jasper, and I were at the food court.**

** Alice said we got every thing we needed. I thought we got more than enough.**

** We were sitting talking about what would happen tomorrow. **

**"Alice" Jasper said after a while.**

** Alice's face lit up. **

**"Yeah?" **

**"How many people are coming to this party?"**

** I sat up wonder the answer also.**

** "Oh. Well a lot of people. About a hundred people, I think" she shrugged.**

** My mouth flew open. **

**"_Alice, a hundred people_." I screeched. **

**"Oh come on, Bella that's nothing don't worry" she said **

**I decided not to argue about the party, because Alice seemed to be having so much fun planning it. **

**I was still a little disappointed. A hundred people. **

**I was hoping it would just be: Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Mike, Tyler, Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela and me. Then if I tripped it wouldn't be very embarrassing, because I always trip around them. **

**I groaned. **

**After a while Jasper said he needed to go. **

**Alice looked a little disappointed. **

**"Bye guys" He said **

**"Bye Jasper" Alice said **

**"See ya tomorrow" I told him. **

**"Oh yeah. I will" he smiled**

** "Bye" **

**As we walked to Alice's car she sighed. **

**"You so like him" I teased her **

**"Is it obvious?" she asked worriedly. **

**"A little, but don't worry he like you too." I informed her. **

**"Really?" **

**"Yes" I said sincerely**

** Alice grinned and skipped over to her car. **

**I shook my head.**

** Alice smiled the whole ride home. **

**_She finally listens._ I thought, smiling. **

**Alice chatted excitedly about the party.**


	11. Chapter 11

**When I drove home from Alice's house I kept smiling. I pulled up into the drive way.**

** I saw the yellow curtains from the living room move; Emmett was looking out the window. **

**As I cut the engine Emmett came out.**

** "Hey Emmett" I said getting out of my truck. **

**"Sup. You need any help?" **

**"Nah I got it." I grabbed my bags and carried them inside. **

**Emmett followed me in. **

**"So what did you do today?" Emmett asked. **

**"We went shopping for the party. We were there_ forever_." I complained **

**Emmett looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. **

**"What did you do?" I asked **

**"Nothing much, just ate and watched TV." He replied.**

** As I climbed up the stairs the phone rang.**

** "Can you get that?" Emmett called **

**"Got it" I set my things on the stairs and went into the kitchen.**

** I pick the phone up. **

**"****Hello" **

**"Hello?" **

**"Rosalie?" **

**"Umm yeah."**

** "Hey it's Bella" **

**"Oh hi, Bella. Ummm is Emmett there?" she asked nervously.**

** "Yeah hang on." I held the speaker.**

** "Emmett, someone is on the phone for you." I hollered.**

** "Hang on" he called **

**"He's coming. So Rosalie what's up?" **

**"Oh nothing" **

**There was an awkward pause **

**"I have something important to ask you." Rosalie whispered. **

**"Okay" I said curious **

**"Umm. What would you think if I said I like Emmett?" **

**For a second I was speechless. I was caught by surprise.**

** "Nothing why, do you like him?" **

**"Yeah, a lot. I didn't want to say anything because he is like your brother. I am to chicken to tell him. Please don't tell him either." She pleaded **

**"Okay. I could ask him for you. You would make a cute couple." I said truthfully. **

**"No Thanks, not yet. Anyways you really think so?"**

** "Yes. So why did you call? Wanted to hear his voice?" I teased **

**"No I …" but before she answered Emmett walked in. **

**"Here's Emmett." I interrupted. **

**"Don't tell him." she warned. **

**I handed the phone to Emmett and walk out of the kitchen with a huge grin on my face.**

** I walked upstairs and grabbed my bags and dragged them to my room. **

**I set them down on my bed and walked over to my computer. I flipped on the power button. While I waited for the computer to start, I unpacked. ****There were a few unread emails.**

** Charlie sent one telling me that he won't tell me where he is taking Renee because then I would tell her.**

** I sighed. **

**Charlie knows me to well. **

**The rest were junk mail. When I pressed the delete button Emmett walked in. **

**"Is your phone off?" he asked I pulled out my phone and checked it. **

**"Yeah why?"**

** "Well mom called it and you didn't answer. So she called the house freaking out thinking something was wrong. You know mom." **

**I grimaced. **

**Renee tends to over react a lot.**

** "Oh. I'll call her now." **

**"Good, and keep your phone on when you can."**

** "Sure" I followed Emmett downstairs, into the kitchen.**

** I called Renee's cell. After three rings it picked up. **

**"Hello."**

** "Hey mom it's Bella." I said causally. **

**"Bella, I was afraid something was wrong. You haven't called me forever." She rushed.**

** I sighed. **

**"Mom I'm fine. Actually I didn't even get stitches or break anything this week" I announced proudly "I just have been busy." **

**"Really?" she said in disbelief.**

** "yes." I blushed.**

** "Oh, okay. I didn't know. Like I said you haven't called or emailed me."**

** "Mom I am sorry. I have been busy. I'll call you more. Promise." I assured her. **

**"Okay, thank you." **

**"So, you need anything?" I asked **

**"Yeah. Charlie and I were thinking about coming down there before we go on the honeymoon. Is that okay?" **

**"Sure. So when are you coming?" I asked "Well probably in like two weeks. Okay?" **

**"Yeah. That's good. Umm, well I have to go, Emmett's calling" I lied **

**"Okay, see you guys soon. Love you." **

**"Love you too. Bye." **

**"Bye" I waited till I heard her disconnect to press end. **

**I walked to Emmett's room. I knocked. **

**"Emmett!"**

** "What" he called **

**I opened his door. **

**He was sitting on his bed.**

** "Mom and dad are coming down to visit in two weeks." I informed him. **

**He sighed.**

** "Okay."**

** I walked back to my room. I picked up Wuthering Heights, plopped on my bed and started to read.**

_ok sorry it was so short, its just im stuck. the next one will be better. please review even though it kinda sucked._


	12. Chapter 12

**The next morning I got up and got ready in a rush because I wanted to get there a little early to see if Alice was there. **

**I pulled in the student parking lot, and looked around for the yellow Porsche. I spotted it right away. ****I pulled up carefully right next to it. I walked to the dorm. **

**"Alice?" I called opening the door. **

**"Bella!!" Alice squealed rushing to hug me. **

**"Hi" I said laughing **

**"I can't wait for this weekend" **

**"What. The weekend just ended." **

**Alice looked at me with disbelief. **

**"Bella the party is this weekend" she reminded me. **

**I groaned. **

**I had forgotten about it till now. **

**"Yeah. I have so many things to do before than too." **

**I rolled my eyes.**

** "Alice you don't have to do this" I assured her. **

**"Bella of course I do, anyways it so much fun." **

**I didn't even argue. **

**I walked over to my bed setting my bags down. **

**"Guess what?" Alice squealed **

**"Huh" **

**"I am thinking about asking Jasper to your party"**

** I was confused. **

**"Didn't you already invite him?" She sighed. **

**"Bella, I mean like my date." **

**"Ohhh. You should." **

**"I know. All I have to do is get the guts." **

**I laughed. Then I got an idea.**

** "Be right back." I said pulling my cell phone out. **

**I quickly punched in the numbers. **

**"Hello?" **

**"Hey Rose. its Bella. I got an idea. I think you should ask Emmett to go with you to the party." I exclaimed. **

**There was a pause.**

** "Rose you there?" **

**"yeah." She said quietly. **

**"So?" **

**"Umm. I don't know."**

** "Why?" I asked **

**"Well…. What if he says no?" **

**"Rosalie he won't." I assured her **

**"Maybe."**

** "****Okay. Think about it." **

**"Kay, bye." **

**"bye." I put my phone away.**

** On the way to our dorms on Tuesday, I spotted Emmett talking to Mike near a tree. **

**I nudged Rosalie. **

**"What?" I pointed at Emmett and Mike. **

**"You going to ask him?" I asked **

**"Ask who what?" I rolled my eyes. **

**"Rose." **

**"Oh. Not right now." **

**"Chicken" I teased **

**"No I'm not just he is busy right now." **

**"Chicken, Rosalie is a chicken." **

**"Am not" She insisted **

**"Are too" **

**"Am not"**

** "Then prove it"**

** "Not right now." She begged **

**I laughed. "Yes. Or I'll call him over here." **

**"You wouldn't" **

**I opened my mouth pretending I was going to call him.**

** Rosalie clapped her hand over my mouth. **

**"Bella don't you dare" Rosalie warned.**

** "Okay fine." I lied. **

**As soon as Rosalie let go of me I started to sprint over to Emmett knowing she would try to stop me. But of course after I got about three feet away from her I tripped. **

**I felt someone help me up. **

**"You okay, Bella" a familiar voice said **

**I looked up and started blushing right away. **

**"Yeah. Thanks Jacob." **

**I looked for Rosalie. **

**She was walking over to me. **

**"You okay" Rosalie giggled **

**"Yeah." I blushed. **

**"Hey Jake" Rosalie chirped. **

**"Hey Rose" he laughed **

**"How come you didn't come after me?" I looked at Rosalie. **

**Rosalie grinned. **

**"Oh I didn't want to ruin my shoes so I figured I would catch up to you when you tripped." She laughed.**

** I rolled my eyes. **

**"Thanks" I muttered **

**"Bella we all know you're the best runner don't worry. We are just having fun." Jacob joked. **

**"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically. **

**Then I looked at Rosalie with an evil grin. **

**"Bella" she warned. **

**She went to cover my mouth but I leaped out of her reach. **

**"Emmett!!!!!" I called.**

** "Bella" Rosalie hissed. **

**But it was too late Emmett was walking over to us. **

**"Yeah?" he asked **

**"Rose wanted to ask you something." I giggled **

**Emmett's face lit up. He looked at her. **

**My cheeks went pink. I never really thought about it but I guess he likes her too. **

**"Can I talk to you please? Over here" she asked walking away from us.**

** I walked over to Jacob, laughing. **

**"So what was all that about?" he asked **

**"Well Rosalie likes Emmett and I guess Emmett likes her too. Rosalie was going to ask Emmett to go to the party with her. But then she got chicken, so I helped her." I told him**

** "Oh."He chuckled. **

**"So are you going to the party?" I asked him. **

**"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." **

**"Cool" I grinned. **

**Then Rosalie stated to skip over to us with a huge grin on her face. **

**"I think he said no" Jacob joked.**

** I laughed. "Yeah she looks so disappointed." **

**When Rosalie reached us she squealed so loud I covered my ears. **

**"HE SAID YES!!! HE SAID YES!!! HE SAID YES!!!_ HE SAID YES!!!_" She squealed jumping up and down. **

**Jacob and I laughed.**

** "No really?" I joked. **

**"YES!" **

**"Oww, Rose what happened."**

** I turned around. **

**"Oh hey Alice" **

**"Hey Bella, that fall a few minutes ago was hilarious. I recorded it." she laughed**

** She pulled out her phone and showed me. **

**I turned red. **

**"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked **

**"Oh I saw her running, and you know just knew she would trip." **

**I felt my cheeks turn even redder.**

** "Alice you better delete that." I warned **

**"No way. I need this when someone needs a good laugh."**

** "Alice don't" I pleaded**

** "I'm joking" she giggled **

**"Better be." **

**"I am" she assured me. **

**"So what happened?" Alice asked**

** "Oh. Rosalie asked Emmett to the party, and he said yes" I giggled.**

** Alice went over to Rosalie and started to jump up and down squealing.**

** Jacob started laughing. **

**After a few minutes of people giving them strange looks they calmed down and started talking really fast. **

**Jacob chuckled. **

**I looked up at him. **

**"You have to admit when you fell it was hilarious." **

**I scowled. **

**I pretended to kick him but ended up kicking my foot up and ended up falling on my butt. **

**He laughed even louder.**

** "Shut up." I muttered.**

** Alice, Rosalie and I walked away from Jacob, who now was rolling on the floor holding his sides. **

**The hall way was crowded there was people every where. **

**"Jasper!!!" Alice yelled all of a sudden.**

** Rosalie and I looked around for Jasper. **

**He was across the hall with a scared looked on his face. **

**"Do you wanna go to the party with me!!!" she asked**

** Rosalie and I exchanged confused looks. **

**"Yes!!" I heard Jasper respond.**

** "Cool" Alice squealed. **

**Alice pulled Rosalie and me into the dorm. **

**We were laughed so hard. After a while I could breath. **

**"Alice what was that?" **

**Alice grinned at me. **

**"I don't know. I just blurted it out before I even thought." **

**Rosalie started to giggle again. **

**"Maybe that's how I should have asked Emmett." She joked **

**"I just didn't want to be the last one to have a date for the party" she said.**

** "You know I'm not bringing a date, so you really didn't need to scare Jasper." I laughed **

**"Did I scare him?" she asked worriedly.**

** "No" Rosalie assured her.**

** Alice shook her head, smiled, then looked at me.**

** "Bella you have to bring someone. If you don't we will make you." She threatened.**

** My jaw dropped. **

**"What" I whispered **

**"You are bringing someone to the party whether you like it or not." Rosalie repeated.**

** "What!! Who in the world would I bring?" ****I asked **

**Alice and Rosalie smiled**

**"Jacob Black" the replied at the same time.**

** I blushed **

**"What. Yeah right"**

** "Bella you know he would say yes." Alice told me. **

**I was about to argue when Rosalie interrupted me and handed me a phone.**

** "It's for you" she grinned.**

** I looked at her worriedly **

**"Rose who is it?"**

** "Well when he answers it is Jacob." She said casually.**

** I groaned. **

**"Hello?" **

**I froze. **

**"Hello?" Jacob repeated **

**Alice thumped me on the back **

**"Talk" she hissed. **

**"Umm hey, Jake?" **

**"Yeah. Who's this?"**

** "It's Bella" I answered.**

** "Oh hey Bella; what ya need?"**

** "Oh,umm,iwaswonderingumifyouwanttogototheumpartywithme" I said real fast.**

** "Sorry, what" **

**I swallowed.**

** "I was um w..wondering if you want to go to the p..party with m..me" I stuttered**

** "Yeah" he said enthusiastically**

** "Really" I asked**

** "Of course" He replied **

**"Cool, well see you." I said**

** When I handed the phone back to Rosalie I stuck my tongue out at them. **

**"I am going to get you." I warned **

**Then we started to giggle: we didn't know why we couldn't stop.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I knew it, Alice and I were driving to her house so Alice could set up for the party. **

**When we pulled up to her house Carlisle came out to greet us. **

**"Hello Bella nice to see you again. Happy birthday" **

**"Ugg don't remind me" I groaned.**

** Carlisle chuckled.**

** I carefully got out of the car and stumbled to the house. **

**As I opened the door I heard squealing. I looked up. **

**At the top of the stair case Jessica, Angela, and Rosalie were jumping up and down. **

**"Happy birthday" they called giggling **

**They ran down the stairs and ran over to hug me. **

**I started to blush **

**"Thanks" I muttered under my breath. **

**"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked **

**They all gave me an evil grin.**

** I lifted up my eyebrow. **

**"We are giving you a makeover" they squealed **

**I turned around real fast and glared at Alice. **

**She had an innocent look on her face.**

** "Alice you promised you wouldn't make me get all dolled up for this" I shrieked **

**"But I never said that I wouldn't have them doll you up." **

**I rolled my eyes. **

**"That was implied to all of them." **

**"Come on Bella. This is your party you need to look awesome for it." Alice begged. **

**"No"**

** "Please" **

**"No" **

**"Pretty please" **

**"Nope" **

**"Darn it Bella you are so stubborn" Alice stomped her foot **

**"Yes I have heard I am." I smiled **

**"Please do it for me" Alice begged.**

** "Alice no" I insisted**

** "For me?" Rosalie asked**

** Before I could answer I was interrupted by all four girls begging. **

**"Please" **

**"Please" **

**"Come on Bella" **

**"I'll do any thing" **

**"Bella"**

** I rolled my eyes.**

** "Fine" I sighed **

**"Really" Alice asked**

** "Yeah, but you owe me big time for this Alice Cullen" I informed.**

** Alice squealed **

**"yay, of course, anything. Thanks Bella" **

**She gave me a quick hug. I just nodded.**

** Rosalie led me upstairs. **

**"Come on Bella." **

**First they sent me to take a shower. I tried to take as long as I could thinking maybe they won't have enough time. It didn't work.**

** As soon as I walked into Alice's room, Rosalie grabbed me and set me down and started on my hair. **

**After she was done Jessica started on my nails. She gave me a dirty look. **

**I bit my nails like crazy. **

**I told her it was no use trying to make them look nice. **

**She ignored me and set down to work. **

**I noticed Alice and Angela weren't in the room. **

**"Where are Alice and Angela?" **

**"They are down stairs decorating" Rosalie told me. **

**After a long painful time Alice walked in smiling. **

**"Hey Bella, okay Jess my turn." **

**Alice led me over to her vanity. **

**I groaned. **

**"Alice, not makeup." **

**Alice ignored me and started to put blush on. **

**"Finished" Alice exclaimed **

**I was shocked; I thought it would take forever. **

**"You really didn't need much."**

** Everyone else started to get ready. There was a light knock on the door. **

**"Bella?" Esme's soft voice called **

**"Yeah" **

**"Jacob Black is here" **

**"Okay" I started to blush.**

** All the girls started to giggle. **

**As I walked down the stairs my mouth dropped. **

**Every where I looked there was some type of decoration. The house looked like a cheerleading team attacked it. There was pink, white, purple streamers hanging from every where. There were millions of balloons floating around. Confetti was covering every table and counter I could see. I started to blush. Alice seemed to have fun.**

** I heard a soft chuckle. **

**Jacob was standing by the door. **

**He was wearing cut off shorts and baggy black shirt.**

** "Hey Bells, you should have seen your face when you walked in." he chuckled **

**To show me he dropped his jaw open and tilted his head.**

** I laughed. **

**"Okay thanks for the replay" **

**"You look nice" he commented I blushed. **

**"Thanks, you too" **

**"Oh yeah I'm sure, so I guess Alice decorated?'' he joked **

**"Yeah" I laughed**

** "Come on" I climbed up the stairs with Jake right behind me. **

**I knocked on Alice's door. **

**"Can I come in?" I asked **

**"Yeah" they giggled. **

**I opened the door slowly.**

** Everyone was sitting on the bed. **

**"Hey Jake" Angela greeted **

**"Hey" **

**"You like my decorations?" Alice asked**

** "Yeah I had a felling you decorated" he chuckled.**

** Alice grinned. **

**Then her face dropped.**

** "Are you really going to wear that?" she asked **

**He looked confused. **

**"Umm yeah" **

**"Ewww Jacob this is a party. Hang on I'll be right back." **

**She jumped up and walked out the door.**

** We all exchanged worried looks.**

** A few minutes later Alice came rushing in with a pile of clothes.**

** She handed them to Jacob. **

**"Here these are my brothers but he won't mind." **

**Jacob took them hesitantly. **

**"Are you sure they're going to fit?" he asked **

**"Yeah, they are huge on Edward. Go put them on." **

**She assured him **

**"Umm okay, I think. Where is the bathroom?" he asked **

**I jumped up **

**"I'll show him" I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the downstairs' bathroom. **

**"Hey I'm sorry about that. Alice tends to over react about things like that." **

**Jacob chuckled. **

**"It's okay"**

**I showed him the door and waited outside. When he came out I couldn't help giggling. **

**The white button down shirt was hugging his body, and the pants looked like long shorts.**

** "Nice" I laughed.**

** "Thanks" **

**We walked back to Alice's room laughing. **

**"I will admit you are bigger then I thought but it looks good." Alice smiled. **

**I rolled my eyes.**

** People started to arrive for the party at four. **

**Emmett was the first to show up. He walked over to Rosalie with a huge grin on his face. **

**Then there was Eric, Mike and Jasper. **

**After that everyone started to show up at the same time. **

**It started to get crowded.**

** Alice wasn't kidding when she said a hundred people. **

**Alice headed off to the dance floor with Jasper and I didn't see her for a long time. **

**Jacob turned to me. **

**"You wanna dance" he asked **

**I blushed **

**"Oh umm well, I can't dance" **

**He grinned **

**"Sorry I forgot you were a klutz" he joked **

**I laughed. **

**A few people walked by and wished me a happy birthday.**

** I blushed.**

** "Thanks" I mumbled.**

** Eric and Angela walked over to us. **

**"Hey guys" Eric panted.**

** "Hey" we responded at the same time. **

**I spotted Emmett with Rosalie. **

**I waved at them to come over. **

**Emmett spotted Jake and nodded apologetically. **

**"Later" he mouthed **

**I rolled my eyes.**

** Eric seemed to notice. **

**"I don't think Emmett likes you very muck Jake." **

**"Yeah my sister said that too." **

**"It's not your fault" I told him **

**"It's okay" **

**After an awkward pause**

** Eric wished me a happy birthday.**

** "Thanks" I smiled **

**"I'll be right back" I told them when I saw Alice sneak up stairs.**

** I walked up the stairs. **

**Alice stopped at the bedroom door that was her brothers**

** "Hurry up" she called.**

** The bedroom door opened. **

**The most beautiful person came out. I took a step backward in shock and found myself falling down the stairs **

**Then every thing went blank.**

_PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._


	14. Chapter 14

***then everything went blank***

** I opened my eyes to see Carlisle smiling at me. **

**"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked softly **

**"umm****, good?" I sat up.**

** I was in Alice's room. I tried to remember how I got there but I couldn't. **

**"What happened" I asked. **

**"You seemed to have tripped and fell down the stairs. You hit your head on the rail." He told me. **

**"Oh" I said looking down because I was blushing. **

**Carlisle didn't seem to notice. **

**"Yes but you are fine. Does anything hurt?"**

** I shook my head. **

**Carlisle stood up.**

** "Okay then. I will go and get Alice. Be sure to tell me if anything hurts, okay" **

**"Kay" I answered, as he walked out closing the door. **

**I stood up. **

**The door flew open. **

**Alice danced across the room and plopped on the bed. **

**"Are you okay" she asked **

**I shrugged**

** "Yeah" **

**"You tripped?" she asked **

**"Yup" I said desperately wanting the subject to change. **

**"Well it wouldn't be the first time" she giggled**

** I started blushing **

**"Yeah that's true" I murmured under my breath**

** "So do you want to go back down to the party?" she asked **

**"Yes" I said a little too eager **

**Even though I don't like parties, I dislike it even more when people are worried about me. **

**Alice gave me a strange look, but led me downstairs. **

**"Jacob is waiting in the living room" she told me **

**"Cool" **

**I walked into the living room and spotted Jacob talking to some guy who I think was called Ben. **

**When I approached he looked up smiling. **

**"Hey Bells, did you have a nice trip" he joked **

**I rolled my eyes. **

**"Oh yeah it was awesome" **

**They laughed. **

**I sat down next to Jacob and Alice walked over with Jasper.**

** After a while Emmett and Rosalie joined us. **

**I was wondering the time when Alice called out **

**"Cake time" **

**I groaned. **

**Emmett laughed.**

** After an embarrassing chorus of "Happy Birthday" and everyone got a piece of cake people started leaving. **

**The only one's who were left were Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and me.**

** Jake had to go home. **

**"Bella you don't have to help." Alice told me.**

** "It's fine" **

**While we picked up trash we talked. **

**I had to admit I was a little shocked that there were no presents, no that I minded one bit. **

**Alice seemed to be thinking the same thing. **

**"Yeah I told everyone not to bring a present because I know you don't really like getting them." She told me. **

**I blushed. **

**"Oh thanks" **

**I bent down to pick up fallen punch cups.**

** "Hey Alice where do you want this" I heard and unfamiliar voice ask.**

** My head shot up. **

**There was Alice's brother holding a huge bag of ice with no effort. **

**Then everything hit me so hard I took a step back. It was like a replay of what had happened when I followed Alice up stairs.**

** I would have fallen if there wasn't a counter behind me. **

**He was even more beautiful then when I first saw him. His messy bronze hair, his beautiful green eyes, his blinding smile, his velvet voice, his slightly muscled arms, his face perfect in every way. **

**I could hardly believe my eyes. If he wasn't standing less then fifteen feet away from me, I wouldn't have every thought someone could be so beautiful. **

**Alice's voice distracted my train of thought. **

**"Put it in the freezer" she told him. **

**It was very sad seeing him turn to go.**

** "Wait" Alice called. **

**He stopped and turned around, confused. **

**I could have hugged her. **

**"Yes" he asked in his perfect voice. **

**"You haven't met Bella. Well when she was conscious I mean" **

**I felt my face turn red so fast it didn't even go pink first.**

** He walked over to me slowly. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" he introduced himself.**

** I felt a sudden shock of weakness go through me. **

**"Hii I'mmm Bbbella" I stuttered almost whispering. **

**He smiled a crooked smile that could have nocked me down. **

**He shook my hand. **

**It shocked me that his hand was so cold. **

**I guess it was from the ice. **

**He turned around and walked out of the room slowly. **

**I just stood there dazed.**

**_sorry it took me so long to update, i have been a little stuck about what to do next. i know its short sorry. thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. i was going to stop writing this story but then i read the reviews. i just couldnt stop. so please review. i takes only a second. also please read my other story i started. i would really appicatie suggestions for a title. hehe. also happy easter. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**I stood in the dorm not exactly sure how I got there.**

**His words kept playing in my head; over and over.**

_**Hello, I'm Edward Cullen.**_

**I couldn't help blushing.**

**His perfect voice was like a lullaby.**

**I still couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he was.**

**I always though Alice was the prettiest person. I knew were she got it from because Esme and Carlisle were stunning.**

**But Edward, goose bumps covered my arms when I thought of his name, was so perfectly beautiful he deserved his own category.**

**I shook me head; why was I thinking like this.**

**I tried to think of something else but my thoughts kept fluttering back to his face.**

**"Ugg what is wrong with me" I said to myself.**

**I was acting silly.**

**I couldn't stop thinking about some guy I just met because he was beautiful.**

**I looked around for some kind of distraction. Any type of distraction.**

**A smile of relief spread across my face when I heard the door knock.**

**I stumbled to the door.**

**I opened the door.**

**"Hey"**

**"Jake!!" I smiled, "come in"**

**"Kay"**

**He walked in and plopped down on Alice's vacant bed.**

**"Where's Alice?" he asked**

**"Oh she's spending some time with her brother before he leaves again" I replied**

**A little embarrassed that I knew that, I turned slightly pink.**

**"So what's up?" I asked**

**He smiled.**

**"Okay I know you don't like presents but I couldn't help getting you one. I was going to give it to you after the party but there were people there."**

**I was a little confused.**

**He seemed to understand.**

**"Well I didn't want to give it to you and no one else got you anything."**

**"Ohhh, thanks" I blushed**

**He pulled out a box, and handed it to me.**

**"Happy birthday"**

**I opened the box. It was a silver necklace. There was a little silver wolf that looked like it was howling.**

**I realized I had tears forming up in my eyes. I wiped them away before they could fall.**

**"Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll take it back" Jacob said.**

**"No it's beautiful. Thank you Jacob"**

**I walked over to him and gave him a light hug.**

**I was lost in the hug. Jake was so big.**

**"So you do like it?" he asked.**

**"yes"**

**To prove it I put it on.**

**"Thank you." I told him again.**

**"No problem. Hey I better get going." He said**

**"Oh well see you later."**

**"Okay" he said walking to the door.**

**I gave him another hug before he left**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

**_please review. i know its kinda a filler. but please review. i got the exact same necklace for easter too._**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Aww it's so cute." Alice squealed**

**I blushed. "Thanks"**

**It's even real silver too, must have been expensive" she gave me a knowing smile.**

**I felt my cheeks get even redder.**

**"I can't believe Jake got you something without telling me first, though."**

**Alice's eyebrow creased together like see was deep in thought.**

**Before she embarrassed me even more in front of Emmett I interrupted.**

**"It was from his sister mainly"**

**"Oh, well that's nice."**

**I sighed in relief.**

_**I can't believe she believed my lie, I always get caught.**_

**Alice looked at me expectantly.**

**"No Alice you can not get me a gift." I told her**

**She sighed.**

**"Fine"**

**Emmett laughed**

**"Bella you are so stubborn sometimes"**

**Alice shot him a knowing look.**

**He laughed harder.**

**"Hey guess what. I am thinking of asking Rosalie to be my girlfriend." He said proudly.**

**Alice squealed.**

**"Yes!! Oh my gosh you guys would be so cute together"**

**I smiled.**

**"Rose will be thrilled"**

**"Yup," he said flipping off my bed "I'm hungry, you"**

**Alice rolled her eyes.**

**"Let's go"**

**I followed Alice and Emmett out before locking the door.**

**When we walked into the dining hall Jessica came running over to us.**

**"Hey guys"**

**"Hey"**

**"Alice that party was awesome" she squealed**

**Alice grinned.**

**"Thanks"**

**"Yeah, hey what are you guys going to do today?"**

**I shrugged.**

**"Nothing really" Emmett said.**

**"Shopping" Alice interrupted.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Oh mind if I come?" she asked**

**"Yeah it would be fun."**

**"Cool thanks, I really need time away from Mike." She sighed.**

**Alice looked concerned "why? What's up?"**

**She sighed again.**

**"I don't know he is just acting all weird"**

**"Oh" Alice seemed lost for words.**

**Emmett seemed it was time to change the mood.**

**"DONUTS!!!" he shouted**

**Everyone in the dining hall looked at us.**

**"They have donuts today" he explained to everyone.**

**Some people laughed.**

**Emmett led the way over to the buffet tables.**

**We walked over to the able we always sit at and found Jasper already sitting there with Jake.**

**Jasper looked at Alice and smiled.**

**"Hi Alice" he said sweetly.**

**Alice giggled as she sat next to him.**

**"Hi"**

**Emmett cleared his throat loudly.**

**Jasper looked up embarrassed.**

**"Hi Bella, Emmett, and Jess" he said**

**"Hey"**

**Jacob chuckled.**

**"Hey guys"**

**Jessica and I sat down. I looked up at Emmett.**

**"Are you going to sit?" I asked**

**"Nah, look there is Rosalie" he said pointing her out.**

**"See ya" he said over his shoulder.**

**"Bet it's cuz of me" Jacob said glumly.**

**I looked at him.**

**"No he likes Rosalie a lot." I told him.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm serious Jake. He is going to ask her to be his girlfriend."**

**"So he can have one" he muttered under his breath.**

**I was confused.**

**I looked at him.**

**He just shook his head.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"No tell me" I said**

**"You will just get mad"**

**"Jacob tell me" I demanded.**

**Alice, Jasper, and Jessica were now listening.**

**"Fine" he sighed.**

**"Your brother came to my room last night. I was all confused because we don't really hang out or anything. He told me not to get close to you. Because he would not let you date me. He warned me not to try either or there would be consequences.**

**My mouth was hanging open.**

**I felt the anger build up inside of me.**

**I closed my mouth and stood up.**

**"_He what_" I hissed.**

**Before Jacob could answer I was stalking off.**

**"_How dare him_" I spat.**

**I didn't even notice Alice following me.**

**"Bella you should calm down before talking to him" Alice advised.**

**"No I want to talk to him right now"**

**I spotted him leaning against the tree talking to Rosalie.**

**I walked over to him and shoved his shoulder.**

**He gave me a confused look.**

**"What?"**

**By now I was so pissed I was boiling inside.**

**"Don't what me Emmett" I snarled.**

**He kept the same confused look on his face.**

**"What's wrong?" he looked at Alice for some help.**

**"She was just talking to Jacob" Alice said simply.**

**"Oh" he said**

**"Can I speak to you over here?"**

**"I guess, be right back" he told Rosalie.**

**He walked slowly over to me.**

**"yeah?" **

_hey readers. sorry it took so long for an update last week i was on break. umm sorry it is short. i will make the next one longer. please review. i hope i havent lost any reader because i took so long to update. i promise the next one will be sooner. any ideas for the next chapter? if so tell me._


	17. SUPER IMPORTANT!

Hey readers. This is a note for you guys, my awesome readers.

Okay first I want to thank you for reading. You guys are really awesome. This story is my first one and my reviews are super helpful. Nice also I have only gotten two that weren't so nice but the other 86 were good. So I am going to keep writing. I already have three stories started but I am not putting any on till I finish one of my stories. So thanks for being awesome.

Second I really want to thank:

Jess Loves Twilight: you have been an awesome reviewer for both of my stories. You review almost every chapter. It really does mean a lot to me. Also you give me advice to make my stories better. so thank you.

RandomCUZISIDSOluver: you have been another awesome reviewer, for both of my stories too. You were the first to review my second story. Your review are always fun to read, because they are funny. The advice you give me is really helpful too. So thank you.

takjimcin5: another awesome review. Your review is funny I was laughing. thank you for reading my story it means a lot.

Jenni-vampire: thank you. When people write things like that to me I feel all happy inside, because in the beginning I didn't know if I was a good write or if my friends just said I was good because they were being good friends. So thank you.

jess1918" same here, it means a lot when someone says my story is amazing. Like a hug from a friend. Thank you so much for reading it.

shewhoshallwrite:yup I am team Jacob, sorry. But I kind of like writing team Edward stories too. It makes me think of Edward differently. You have also been an awesome reviewer. Thank you for staying with the story.

I am sorry if you have reviewed my story and I didn't mention you.

I am grateful for all my readers. Thank you for reading my story. All my readers who have stayed with my story thank you.

Third there have been a few questions that I will answer:

This story is all human. I know there is some things in the story that might have confused you. Edward is just strong. His hands were cold because he was holding a bag of ice. I just made Carlisle's eyes golden because I couldn't see them being a different color. So yes they are all human.

I am team Jacob. Don't judge me though. I will write a Team Edward story just as well as I would a team Jacob. I won't write a bad Team Edward story then go write an awesome team Jacob one. That is not fair to my readers, because I have noticed most of my readers are team Edward.

This story is a team Edward. I know right now it is like Bella and Jacob but, you will have too read how Bella and Edward get together. Trust me it is good. I skipped the middle and I all ready planned the end. So eeeekkk.

I think that is all. Right now I am writing the next chapter. I had to write this not before I could start the chapter because it was worrying me. So the next chapter will be here soon.

Oh I am thinking of becoming a beta. I haven't beta any stories yet but I really want to start. I will still write. But if you have any stories, advice, questions, anything at all please tell me.

One more time thank you for every thing.


	18. Chapter 17

**He walked over to me slowly.**

**In a different situation it would have been funny because he was afraid of his little 5'4 sister. But I found nothing humorous about this.**

**"Yes" he said he said hesitantly.**

**"Emmett you are such a jerk." I said my voice like acid.**

**He just rolled his eyes.**

**That really ticked me off.**

**"You can not just go to my friends and tell them what they can do and what they can't do" my voice was rising with every word.**

**Emmett just stood there, his calm expression not changing.**

**"Why in the world would you tell Jake that?" I asked**

**"That guy gives my the creeps" he said simply**

**"What! So that is a reason to tell him he can't date me" I yelled**

**"Yes that is a reason. He is not good enough for you" he said.**

**His voice was rising too.**

**I cheeks where turning red, but I as still mad.**

**"Who made you the one to decide that?" I hissed.**

**"In case you didn't notice I am your older brother" he replied.**

**"So what does that have too do with anything" I screeched.**

**"I have too look out for you"**

**"You think you have the right too tell me who I can date and who I can't?"**

**"Yes" he yelled**

**"Well you don't. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I don't."**

**I had tears running down my cheeks by now.**

**"You like him?" he asked amazed**

**"Yes I do, but that's not your business" I snarled.**

**"Yeah it is, how can you like that loser"**

**"Don't call him that. The only reason you told him that is because _you_ don't like him"**

**"That is not why I told him that"**

**"Yes it is" I screamed**

**"No it is not" he insisted.**

**"Don't you freakin lie too me Emmett, that is why you did it and you know it."**

**"I am not lying" he hollered.**

**"Then why did you do it?" I asked**

**"I was doing was I thought was best for you" he said calmly**

**"How would you know what is good for me. You didn't even talk to me first, why?"**

**Emmett seemed lost for words.**

**After a minute of my glaring at me he answered "I didn't think"**

**"You never do" I yelled "next time you do something stupid think about it first"**

**I turned around quickly. I pushed past all the people who crowded around us.**

**I started running with tears pouring now.**

**I heard Alice running to catch up with me. It didn't take her very long.**

**She turned me around and gave me a big hug.**

**She helped me walk to the dorm. She tried helping me calm down because I was sobbing so hard.**

**"Shh it's okay" she soothed**

**"I can't believe he did that" I sobbed.**

**"I know it was pretty dumb." She agreed.**

**We sat on my bed. It took me awhile to calm down.**

**"You know what surprised me" Alice asked.**

**I sat up and looked at her.**

**"The whole time you didn't trip even once" she smiled.**

**I blushed.**

**"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to trip, but you never did"**

**She smiled proudly.**

**"Maybe you should always get pissed before you run" she joked.**

**I laughed.**

**"I am serious" she laughed.**

**I leaned over and gave her a hug.**

**"Thank you Alice"**

**"For what"**

**"For cheering me up, you are the best friend"**

**"Aww thanks Bella" she hugged me again.**

**I sighed.**

**"Emmett and I never fight"**

**"I know, but don't worry. You guys will make up"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Trust me Bella, you don't hold grudges long"**

_**Yeah that is true.**_

**"I feel so bad for Rosalie, she was talking to him and I interrupted."**

**"Trust me she will forgive you"**

**"Yeah"**

**"you could have waited though, it might have been better" she advised.**

**"He was being a jerk though"**

**"Yeah I know. So you like Jacob huh?" she grinned, changing the subject.**

**I blushed.**

**"Yeah"**

**"I knew it. He likes you too"**

**I blushed even harder.**

**"Yeah, Emmett told me" I admitted**

**"This is so cool" Alice squealed.**

**"I guess so, just please don't do anything. Okay"**

**Alice gave me an evil grin.**

**"I would never do that" she said**

**I laughed.**

**Then someone knocked at the door.**

**I looked at Alice and she just smiled.**

**"Come in" she sang.**

guess who it is. please review.

ALSO GUESS WHAT!!! I AM A BETA!!!!

i am super hyper.


	19. Read!

**_hey all my readers. i would really like all of you too check out these two amazing stories and review._**

**_i am going to be a beta. whoa hoooo. i am super pumped._**

**_so please read these stories which i am going to be a beta for._**

Anything Could Happen

&

Breaking Dawn Continuation

both by an awesome writer: MrsAimeePattinson

the following is extremely important:

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

sugar

sugar

sugar

sugar

sugar

sugar

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

that is all.

hehe.


	20. Chapter 18

**I glared at Alice.**

**The door opened, and I just stared shocked.**

**Alice's face dropped.**

**"Who are …" Alice started**

**"Mom, Dad?" I interrupted.**

**"Surprise!!!" They sang**

**I ran over to them and gave them a hug at the same time.**

**"What are you guys doing here?" I asked**

**"Well we decided to surprise you and your brother because we are leaving early for our honeymoon." Renee exclaimed.**

**I smiled.**

**"Cool, so how long are you here for?"**

**"Just for the day, our plane leaves at eight." Charlie answered.**

**"Your room is so cute" Renee squealed.**

**"Thanks mom"**

**Alice cleared her throat. I looked at her I have never seen Alice be quite for so long.**

**I blushed.**

**"Sorry. Mom. Dad. This is my roommate, Alice Cullen" I motioned to her.**

**"Hi Alice, I am Bella's father Charlie" Charlie said.**

**"Nice to meet you" she smiled.**

**Renee walked over to her.**

**"Hi I am her Mother, Renee."**

**"Hi, I am Alice"**

**Renee walked around the dorm looking around.**

**"I love what you have done to the room girls"**

**I blushed.**

**"It was all Alice"**

**Alice smiled, "thank you"**

**Charlie looked at me.**

**"Bella where is your brother?"**

**Alice grimaced.**

**"Umm I don't know" I lied.**

**"Call him and tell him we're here" Renee said.**

**"I will call him" Alice volunteered.**

**I shot here a look of relief.**

**She nodded, pulling out her cell phone.**

**After a few seconds he answered.**

**"Hey Emmett, It is Alice."**

**"No she is here" she nodded.**

**"Yeah, hey come over to the dorm"**

**"Okay see ya in a minute"**

**She closed her phone and looked at me.**

**"He is coming"**

**I nodded.**

**"Okay"**

**"So how do you like school?" Renee asked us.**

**"Its okay" we replied in unison**

**There was a light knock on the door.**

**"Come in Emmett" Alice called.**

**The door opened.**

**"I'm not Emmett." Jake whined.**

**I blushed when he smiled at me.**

**"Oh sorry we where expecting Emmett" Alice explained.**

**"Oh you sent me a message right?" he asked confused.**

**"Oh yeah. Later" she said simply.**

**He looked confused.**

**"Um Mom Dad, this is our friend Jacob Black." I said**

**Jake just noticed my parents in the room.**

**"Oh hey, I am Jake" he said shaking Charlie's hand**

**"Hello, I am Charlie and this is my wife Renee."**

**"Nice to meet you" he said politely.**

**"Hang on, you said Jacob _Black_" Charlie asked.**

**"Yeah" he said confused.**

**"Who are your parents?"**

**I shot Charlie a questioning look.**

**"Um, my dad is Billy and my mom was Sarah." He said quietly.**

**"You're Billy's kid?" he chuckled.**

**"Yeah" he raised his eyebrows.**

**"I went to school with Billy. Man we were close then, he got married to Sarah. Hey had the twins. I heard he had a son but I never met you. We met up again when I lived in forks, but I haven't seen him since I moved again. How is he?"**

**Jake smiled.**

**"He is good, the last time I spoke to him."**

**"That's good" Charlie nodded**

**"I tell him next time I call him that I ran into you" Jake told him.**

**"Yeah that would be great"**

**They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.**

**Alice walked over to it and opened it.**

**"Emmett" Renee squealed.**

**"Mom?" he said shocked.**

**"Surprise, we came early" she smiled.**

**"Hey dad" he said clapping him on the back**

**"Let's all go out to lunch" Renee suggested**

**I was about to object when Charlie agreed.**

**"Sounds good. How about you join us Alice and Jacob"**

**"No..." Alice started**

**"That's sounds great, we insist" Renee interrupted.**

**She was already walking to the door; we couldn't argue.**

**I looked at Alice and shrugged.**

**So Alice, Jacob, Emmett, Charlie, and I followed Renee out the door.**

**I walked past Emmett not making eye contact and caught up to Alice and Jake.**

**_This is going to be interesting. _I thought.**

_please review. sorry it is so short. review any ways. the next chapter will be longer._


	21. Chapter 19

**"Bella, can you come with me to the bathroom?" Renee asked.**

**"Sure" I replied, getting up from the table.**

**I followed her to the bathroom.**

**When we stepped in the bathroom she stopped me.**

**"Okay that's it; what happened?" She asked**

**I looked at her confused**

**"What?"**

**"Did you and Emmett have a fight or something?" she asked**

**I groaned.**

**"Why would you think that?"**

**She sighed.**

**"Bella, you both have been ignoring each other the whole time. You haven't even looked at each other. When one of you spoke the other one would remain quiet."**

_**I forgot Renee was so observant.**_

**"Oh" I said simply.**

**"What happened?" she asked**

**"Nothing, really"**

**"I can tell it is bother you" she pressed.**

_**I lost.**_

**"We just had a little argument"**

**"You guys have had arguments before and gotten over it in a few minutes"**

**"Yeah" I said awkwardly**

**"What was it about?" she asked**

**"Well Emmett thinks he knows what is good for me"**

**She looked confused**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"He doesn't like Jacob for some reason, so he practically told Jacob that he is not good enough for me" I exclaimed.**

**"He is just being your bigger brother."**

**I looked at her shocked.**

**"He is looking out for you" she smiled**

**"Yeah he thinks he is" I argued.**

**She was about to argue when the door opened.**

**Alice walked in.**

**"Sorry did I interrupt something?"**

**"No" we said at the same time.**

**"Oh okay, well Bella we have to get back to school."**

**"Okay" I breathed I sighed of relief.**

**We walked out of the bathroom.**

**I looked at Alice.**

**_Thank you_ I mouthed.**

**She smiled.**

**When we reached the table Jacob looked up.**

**"So you ready to go?" Alice asked.**

**Charlie looked up surprised.**

**"You guys are leaving already?" he asked.**

**"Yeah we have to head back to the campus" Alice replied.**

**His face fell. "Oh."**

**Jacob stood up.**

**"It was nice meeting you Charlie. I'll tell Billy I ran into you." He said**

**"Yeah you do that. Here give him my number and tell him to call" Charlie said handing Jake a piece of paper.**

**He put it in his pocket.**

**"I will"**

**"It was nice meeting you both" Renee said to Alice and Jacob.**

**They nodded in agreement.**

**"Yeah both of you" Charlie agreed**

**"You too" Alice said.**

**Renee walked over to me and gave me a hug while Charlie talked to Emmett.**

**"I missed you" she whispered.**

**"I missed you too."**

**"Well call me soon. Check your emails. I hope you and Emmett figure it out"**

**I grimaced.**

**"Yeah me too. I will. Hope you have fun on your honeymoon." I told her**

**"I will. I am so excited." She squealed**

**I walked over to Charlie Emmett walked towards Renee.**

**"Bye dad. It was nice seeing you."**

**"You too Bella, I miss having you guys around"**

**"Have fun on your honeymoon, but not too much fun" I joked.**

**He chuckled.**

**"I will. Have fun in school" he hugged me.**

**"Okay, bye dad"**

**I hugged Renee one more time.**

**"Bye mom"**

**I walked over to Alice Porsche.**

**"Man Bella your parents are cool" Jake laughed.**

**"Thanks"**

**"It is funny that Charlie knew your dad." Alice said.**

**"Yeah, I met Billy many times too when I was little." I said. "But I never met you. I knew your mom too."**

**Jacob laughed.**

**"Yeah I guess it is a small world"**

**I watched Emmett pull out of the parking spot right next to Alice's car.**

**Alice patted my shoulder.**

**"Don't worry Bella"**

**I smiled.**

**"I know"**

**"So what did you call me over for?" Jacob asked Alice.**

**Alice grinned.**

**I looked at her warningly.**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**"I'll tell you later." she giggled.**

**"You will not" I insisted.**

**"Okay" she said sarcastically.**

**I groaned.**

**"So what was up with you and Emmett?" Jacob asked**

**I looked down.**

**"Nothing" I mumbled.**

**"Oh. You guys looked upset with each other"**

**"Yeah we had an argument."**

**Alice remained quiet.**

**"About what" he asked**

**"I told him that he was a jerk for telling you those things" I blushed.**

**He was quiet for a second.**

**"You didn't need to do that."**

**I shook my head.**

**"Yeah I did, he didn't have the right to ell you that"**

**"Thank you." he whispered**

**"For what"**

**"You stood up for me. But next time you can ignore it"**

**"There won't be a next time" I assured him.**

**"But if there is I can deal with my own problems"**

**"Okay"**

**"I really hope you guys make up soon because I feel weird that I caused you to fight, because you guys hardly ever fight." He looked worried**

**"Don't worry we will"**

**"Good"**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**Alice broke that moment of silence.**

**"Do you guys want to go on a double date with me and Jasper?" she blurted out**

**I blushed.**

**"You're going on a date wit Jasper?" I asked trying to ignore the question till Jacob answered.**

**"Yeah he asked me out when you were in the bathroom with your mom" she squealed.**

**"I'm so happy for you" I smiled.**

**"Thanks. So do you want too?"**

**I looked at Jacob.**

**He was smiling.**

**"Do you?" he asked**

**I blushed.**

**I don't know, do you?" I asked.**

**"Yeah" he admitted**

**I blushed more.**

**"Okay, me too" I whispered.**

**"Yay" Alice cheered.**

**She made me jump.**

**Jacob chuckled.**

**"I'll call Jasper right now" she giggled.**

**"_When_ are you going out?" Jacob asked**

**"On Friday" she answered pulling out her cell phone.**

**She talked to Jasper for a few minutes before saying good bye.**

**"He says he can't wait" she exclaimed.**

**I laughed.**

**"You seem very excited" I told her.**

**"I am, I can't wait for Friday. I am giving you another makeover."**

**I was about to argue when I heard Jacob whisper**

**"I can't wait either"**

**I blushed and decided not to argue.**

**_I can't wait for Friday either. _I thought**

**I blushed.**

_hey readers. so sorry it took me so long to update my internet was down. please review. btw my reviews have been awsome i was going to update way sooner because i got so many review my last few chapters. but i couldnt. so here is too my awesome reader. if you have any suggestion for where they should got for their date please tell me because i am at a loss. i am trying to make my chapters longer too. so i hope it seems longer. review._


	22. YEAH A NOTE

HEY READERS. SORRY IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS KIND OF A FILLER, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT. OH THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN ALICE' S POINT OF VEIW. I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY. I GOT GROUNDED FROM FAN FICTION TILL THEN. SORRY. BUT PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS THOUGH IF YOU HAVE ANY. SO FAR I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR THE DATE AND WERE THEY SHOULD GO. SO, PLEASE REVIEW TO PICK ONE. I WOULD APPREICIATE IF YOU ALL CHOOSE BEFORE SUNDAY SO I CAN START WRITING. THEN ON MONDAY ALL I HAVE TO DO IS UPDATE IT.

IDEAS:

Bella Italiano

Ice Skating

Normal Skating

Movies

Mall

Carnival

Beach

Water Park

Please help me pick one, or if you have another idea tell me.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and being awesome.

A/n I don't know why in the beginning it is all caps lock and now its now but I am too lazy to retype it. So what ever.

Thanks again. Please review and give me your opinion on where they should go.

-Kstevens.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya

Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha

Lololololololololololololololololololololololol

ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END.


	23. Chapter 2O

**Alice's point of view.**

**I looked in the rearview mirror to see Bella blushing.**

**I smiled.**

**When we pulled into the parking lot I circled the parking lot three times so I could parked in the closest parking spot I could find.**

**While I waited for Bella and Jacob to get out I looked at my reflection in the mirror.**

**I fixed my hair and locked my car.**

**I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.**

**I looked at the caller id hoping it would be Jasper.**

_**Edward Cullen.**_

**I looked at Bella.**

**"You go ahead this might take awhile." I motioned my phone.**

**"Umm okay. See you later" she smiled.**

**She looked at Jacob.**

**Then she looked down blushing.**

**I giggled. Watching them walk away.**

**"Hello" I answered my phone with a huge grin.**

**"Hey Alice it's me" Edward said.**

**"Hey Edward" I said.**

**"Are you busy?" he asked**

**"Nope not really. What's up?"**

**"Okay I have to leave on Saturday. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Friday." He said**

**"Sure that would be cool" I exclaimed.**

**Then I stopped dead in my tracks.**

**"Wait I am busy on Friday" I said**

**"Oh. Umm. You can't get out of it?" he asked.**

**I thought about it.**

**"No, I'm sorry. I am going on a double date with Bella"**

**"Oh, you couldn't move the day?" he asked.**

**I felt bad for him. We haven't seen each other a lot lately, with our schools being so far apart. I missed him a lot so he must be missing me too.**

**"Umm. Wait! I have an idea. Bring Tanya and we will make it a triple date."**

**I smiled at my plan.**

**"Oh yeah that would be cool. Let me call her real fast and ask her. I'll call back in a few minutes." He said.**

**"Kay bye"**

**"Bye"**

**I held the phone in my hand waiting for him to call back.**

**When it rang I answered it without looking at the caller id.**

**"Hey what did she say?" I asked**

**"Excuse me?"**

**Butter flies invaded my stomach.**

**"Oh hi jasper. Sorry I thought you were my brother"**

**"Oh, its okay. So what are you doing?"**

**"I am waiting for Edward to call me back. I just got back from having lunch with Bella's parents."**

**"Cool. Did you have fun?"**

**I smiled.**

**"Yeah. They are nice. Hey about Friday is it okay if we make it a triple date?"**

**"Yeah, of course."**

**"Great. Thanks. I invited Edward and his girlfriend, because he has to go back on Saturday and he wanted to do something." I explained.**

**"Yeah that's fine. I like your brother he is cool."**

**I grinned.**

**"Thanks, he is cool"**

**"Yeah, so…" he said.**

**There was an awkward silence.**

**"Well I have to go Jasper, incase Edward calls."**

**"Okay, talk to you later" he said**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

**I hung up the phone.**

**Two seconds later it rang again.**

**"Hello" I answered**

**"Hey it's me again." Edward said.**

**"Cool what did Tanya say?"**

**"She said yeah. She is super excited too see you again. It's been a long time." He said**

**"Yeah it has. I can't wait"**

**"Yeah me neither. Are you sure your friends will be okay with this. You asked them right?" he sounded worried.**

**"Yeah I already asked Jasper he said it was cool" I assured him.**

**"Okay" he sounded calmer.**

**"Wait what about Bella. Is she okay with this" he asked**

**"She won't mind. She is excited." I told him.**

**"Okay. Well then I'll see you on Friday okay"**

**"Yup, Friday" I said**

**"See ya"**

**"Okay" I said hanging up.**

**I was about to put my phone in my pocket when it vibrated again.**

**I sighed.**

_**Edward Cullen.**_

**I opened it.**

**"You're not canceling on me already are you" I joked.**

**"No not yet. No I was wondering where we are going." he asked**

**"Oh um I don't even know. Jasper didn't tell me."**

**"Oh" he said**

**"Look, I'll go find out. I'll call you tomorrow with the information" I told him.**

**"Okay, great"**

**"Not formal **though** right?"**

**I giggled.**

**"No I am pretty sure he will want it casual."**

**I tried to imaging Jasper in a tux or suit.**

**I giggled again.**

**"Well call me tomorrow when you find out" he said.**

**"I will"**

**"Talk to you later" I said**

**"Bye sis"**

**"Bye"**

**I hung up and finally put it back in my pocket.**

_sorry for the wait. i know it is in Alice's point of view. i thibk that is the only one that im gonna do that is not in Bella's point of view. unless you like it. then tell me and ill do a few more. please review this chapter. and give me ideas._


	24. Chapter 21

**Bella's point of view**

**"Bella hurry up!" Alice shouted impatiently**

**"I am almost done" I called back.**

**"Well hurry"**

**"Okay"**

**I grabbed a purse that was hanging on a hook.**

**I threw in my wallet, lip gloss, and a few other girly necessities.**

**My stomach had butterflies.**

**I was a little nervous but if we weren't going with Alice I would be having a hysterical breakdown.**

**Alice helped me pick out my outfit and do my hair.**

**Normally I would have objected to being her Barbie doll but not today.**

**She was making me a little mad because she knew where we were going but she wouldn't tell me where.**

**"Are you going to tell me were we are going now?" I asked again**

**"Nope it is surprise"**

**I whined.**

**"Alice please tell me"**

**"You will find out soon enough"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Fine" I muttered.**

**I stood up and looked at me reflection in the mirror.**

**I looked pretty decent.**

**I was wearing a pair of light jeans that were slightly faded.**

**Then I was wearing I red shirt and my sneakers.**

**My hair was straightened and falling over my shoulders.**

**I smiled at the refection.**

**My smile faded when there was a knock on the door.**

**The butterflies came back.**

**Alice saw my face and giggled.**

**I blushed.**

**"Bella relax"**

**I nodded my head.**

**I walked over to the door.**

**When I opened the door it wasn't who I expected to see.**

**"Edward?" I asked.**

**"Hello Bella. Is Alice here?"**

**I nodded.**

**"Cool, oh this is Tanya"**

**I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks.**

_**What is he doing here?**_

**"um can we come in?" he asked**

**I nodded again.**

**"Hello Alice" he said politely.**

**Alice walked over to him and gave him a big hug.**

**"Hey Edward"**

**Alice walked over to me with a worried look on her face.**

**"Bella I am so sorry I forgot to tell you. I invited Edward and Tanya to come with us."**

**She whispered**

**"It is okay" I assured her.**

**"Thank you, I can't believe I forgot to tell you"**

**"it is okay" I nodded**

**Then Alice squealed.**

**"Tanya!"**

**Alice rushed over to the girl who had followed Edward in.**

**She was about 18 years old and she was very pretty. The one thing that stuck out the most**

**was her hair. It was very curly and strawberry blond.**

**"Alice" she said**

**After they talked for about five minutes they stopped to breathe.**

**I looked at Edward who was leaning against the wall when our eyes met.**

**I blushed and looked down.**

**"How are you Bella?" he asked softly.**

**"Good" I squeaked**

**Edward chuckled.**

**I blushed redder.**

**"Have you stayed out of the hospital?" he laughed**

**Smiling a crooked smile that made me legs weak.**

**"Yup" I whispered**

**He chuckled again.**

**When someone knocked on the door I almost fell but Edward caught me before I could touch the floor.**

**I looked up into his green eyes.**

**"Thanks" I stammered.**

**"Anytime" he replied**

**I walked over to the door, knowing my cheeks where probably redder than a tomato.**

**I opened it to Jacob standing there awkwardly.**

**I smiled.**

**"Hey Jacob"**

**"Hey Bells"**

**"Come in, Alice's brother is here with umm" I realized I didn't know what was up with Edward and Tanya "well come in"**

**I leaned over to him.**

**"They are tagging along with us tonight okay?" I whispered.**

**"Yeah, I know Jasper told me" he said**

**"Oh cool"**

**"Hey Jacob" Alice said.**

**"Hey" he smiled.**

**"Edward, Tanya this is Jacob"**

**Tanya smiled at him.**

**"Hi Jacob"**

**"Hi"**

**"Hey Jake" Edward said**

**"Oh yeah I forgot you guys have already met" Alice said.**

**"Where is Jasper?" I asked**

**"He is on his way when I called him" she said**

**There was a soft knock at the door.**

**"Right on time" Alice giggled.**

**She danced over to the door and opened it.**

**Jasper was leaning against the door with a huge smile on his face.**

**"Hey Alice"**

**"Hi Jasper"**

**Jacob cleared his throat.**

**Jasper smiled a sheepish grin.**

**"Hey Jacob, Bella, Edward and umm you must be Tanya"**

**"Yes that's me. Hello Jasper" she said**

**"Okay are we ready to go?" Jasper asked.**

**We all nodded.**

**"Cool. Let's go"**

**We walked out to the parking lot and realized that we needed to take two cars.**

**Jacob and I and Alice and Jasper took Alice Porsche. Edward and Tanya took Edward's Volvo. They would follow us.**

**It didn't take that long to get to where we were going.**

**Well that is what Jasper said.**

**We played I spy on the way there.**

**Alice always won.**

**"Here we are" Jasper announced.**

sorry for the delay. i was grounded. please review. tell me what you think. also i waited a little longer to decide where they are going. my two choices for the date are ice skating or the carnival. so please tell me which one so i can write it and update the next chapter. :)


	25. Chapter 22

I looked out the car window.

I raised my eyes at Alice.

"Ice skating?"

She grinned.

"Yup" she said.

She jumped out of the car.

"Come on slow pokes" she called already heading up to the entrance.

I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Let's go" I said following her.

Jacob followed me along with Jasper.

"Are you sure you can handle going a night without visiting the emergency room?"

I jumped.

"Edward" I gasped

I didn't even know Edward had arrived.

Jasper, Jacob and Tanya were laughing at my reaction.

I blushed.

"I am not promising anything" I said

He pulled out his phone.

"Don't worry I have Carlisle on speed dial" he said waving his phone.

I blushed again.

"Come on let's go" Alice called impatiently.

I started to run over to her but I slid.

I was about to hit the floor but Edward and Jacob caught me at the same time.

I looked up at them.

"Thanks" I muttered.

Jacob started laughing out loud.

I playfully pushed him.

Edward smiled at me, causing me to blush again.

I looked away from him blushing.

"Come on before Alice has a cow." I said walking over to her.

Alice bought the tickets.

She handed them to us and led the way to the counter.

She took six pairs of ice-skates and handed one pair to each of us.

"I guessed the size" she said

Surprisingly the all fit.

I looked at her shocked.

Edward saw my look and chuckled.

"Alice can do that with any type of shoe" Tanya said laughing.

I laughed.

"Yeah she has some crazy talent" Jacob chuckled.

We walked carefully over to a huge empty rink. I stepped in carefully.

I moaned when I started to fall.

"I am going to be covered in so many bruises by the end of the night." I told Jacob who stopped me from falling

Every one laughed.

"Well let's go" Alice chirped

Alice pushed off skillfully.

She glided on the ice and did a little spin.

"Alice do you know how to ice skate?" I asked

"Yeah we use to have a pond at our old house"

"Oh I remember it" Edward said.

Jacob helped me move across the ice slowly.

I looked at him.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem"

Alice twirled around the ice while Jasper followed her doing a jump now and then.

"Hey how about a race" Jacob called.

Jasper smiled

"You're on" he said

"I am in" Edward called.

"Sweet, any of you want to join?' he asked

"Why are you afraid that you can't beat us?" Jasper joked

Edward grinned.

"Sure, sure" he said

He looked at us.

"So do you wanna?"

"I am good, I don't think you want blood all over the rink." I smiled

He chuckled.

"Maybe I'll kick you butt later" Alice said

"We will see", he laughed, "Tanya?"

"No I'll just watch" she replied.

"Okay, let's start over here" he skated over to a corner

"How many laps" Jasper asked

"Umm how about three?"

"Cool" he smiled looking at Alice

"Good luck" she called.

"Tell us when to go" Edward said

We all looked at each other.

"ONE……"

"TWO…..."

"THREE…"

"GO…….."

They started skating around the rink.

"Wow they are going fast" Alice said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Alice asked

"Jasper" I said honestly

Alice looked at me

"Why do you say that?"

I smiled.

"Well look at them"

I pointed at Edward.

"Edward is a little slow"

Tanya laughed.

"Yeah he is"

Then I pointed at Jacob.

"Jacob is messing around"

He was spinning in circles, going the wrong way for a little while before realizing it.

We all laughed.

I pointed at Jasper.

"Jasper is the only one who is serious"

Jasper was now starting his second lap.

Tanya agreed.

"Yeah I think Jasper is going to win"

We giggled when Edward passed Jacob who was now going backwards.

Jasper finished first.

Edward finished second.

Jacob finished last.

He didn't seem to mind.

After the race we all walked up to the arcade for something to drink.

We got hot chocolate.

We all laughed at Jacob because he had a chocolate mustache.

After a while we went back out to race again this time Alice and Tanya were going to race with them.

"I am going to stay back" Edward said.

We sat next to me.

"Hey Bella"

I blushed

"Hi."

"Hey give us a count down" Alice called.

"THREE……"

"TWO……"

"ONE……"

"GO"

They started skating, with Alice in the lead.

I watched them go around the rink.

"so Bella you are not very athletic"

I smiled look at me feet.

"Not really, I am too uncoordinated."

He chuckled.

"Yeah I noticed that"

I playfully pushed him.

"So do you play any sports?"

"Yup I am on track" he said proudly

"Are you fast?"

"Yeah, I am not that fast on skates if that is what you mean"

"Oh" I said

"So are you and Jacob…."

"Oh here they come" I said standing up

Alice was coming in first with Jasper right behind her.

Then Tanya was third with Jacob last.

"Whew that was fun" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, it was even funnier betting all your butts" Alice said.

It started getting dark.

"Hey I am going to have to leave soon. We have to head home" Edward said.

I was a little disappointed to see them go.

"Bye" I called

"Nice meeting you Bella" Tanya said.

"You too" I replied.

"Maybe I will see you soon?" Edward said

"Yeah, see you"

I was glad it was dark because I could feel my cheeks flaming up.

"We should get going" Alice said when Tanya and Edward walked away

"Yeah" Jasper and Jacob agreed.

I looked at them and laughed.

They were shivering.

"Here" I took off Jacob jacket that he gave to me earlier.

He took it

"Thanks" he said with his teeth chattering.

Alice laughed.

"Come on lets get to the car"

We all walked to the car.

By the time we pulled into the student parking lot we were all warm.

We walked to our door.

"I'll be there in a minute" Alice told me.

"Okay" I whispered.

"Bella I really had a fun time tonight" Jacob told me.

"Me too"

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Good night"

"Night" I said blushing

I opened my door and walked in.

I waited for Alice to walk in.

When she did she let out an ear piercing squeal.

I copied her.

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IF THERE WAS ONE. I DECIDED TO GO WITH THE ICE SKATING. ALSO AS YOU NOTICE I AM DOING THE STORY IN NORMAL FONT AND THE AUTHORS NOTE IN BOLD. ****PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I LIKE THIS CHAPTER ALOT. IT IS ALSO LONGER THAN MY OTHER ONES. OH AND I WROTE A NEW STORY THAT IS NOT REALLY A STORY IS IS 20 THINGS TO DO TO ALICE CULLEN. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. THANKS ALOT FOR READING.**


	26. Chapter 23

"So what happened" she asked after a few minutes.

"He kissed me" I squealed

She gave me a hug.

"Congratulations" she grinned

"You?" I asked

"He asked me to be his girlfriend" she squealed, jumping up and down.

I leaned closer "and?"

"I said yes" she exclaimed

"Yay. I am so happy for you" I told her.

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

We sat down on our beds.

I fell asleep before I could even change.

**OKAY I AM SOOO SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO SMALL. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU HAVE EVER HAD WRITERS BLOCK. I KNOW IT SUCKS. I WOULD REALLY LIKE THE HELP OF MY AWESOME READERS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS? PLEASE HELP ME. I AM GOING CRAZY. SO PLEASE REVIEW ME OR SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE WITH YOUR IDEAS. I AM YET AGIAN SORRY FOR THE WAIT. IDEAS? PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	27. IMPORTANT!

**_HELLO. OKAY A HAVE TO PUT A DELAY ON ALL MY STORIES UNTIL THE 27. I AM SO SORRY. MY ARM IS IN A SPLINT SO I CANT WRITE. BUT IT GET TAKING OFF ON THE 27 SO IT WONT BE TOO LONG. YEAH RIGHT I AM DIENG AND IT HAS BEEN 3 HOURS. LOL. WELL THANKS FOR READING. SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING ANOTHER CHAPTER. WELL WISH ME LUCK. UGH A WEEK!!!!!_**

**_ROAR!!_**


	28. Chapter 24

**SEMESTER TWO**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO SKIP UP TO SEMESTER TWO BECAUSE AS YOU ALL KNOW THAT IS WHERE EDWARD COMES IN.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME I WOULD LOVE THAT.**

**JUST REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL ALWAYS REPLY.**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I HAD TO DO IT WITH OUT SELENA'S HELP.**

**YEAH FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW SELENA IS MY SIS.**

SEMESTER TWO

I groaned when my alarm clock went off.

I threw the covers over my head.

"Bella get up"

I moved the covers away from my face.

I groaned.

My worst nightmare.

Alice with a curler.

She pulled off my blankets.

"Come on Bella" she whined

I grinned.

"No"

"Get up. You promised us you would help Edward move into his dorm"

"I know" i said

"Bella" Alice whined.

"sorry" I grinned

"Okay let's make a deal. If you get up right now I won't do your hair"

I sat up slowly.

"Your mean" Alice said .

There was a knock on the door, and then Emmett barged in.

"Bella are you up?" Emmett asked

Emmett and I made up after he realized that he was being stupid. He apologized to both Jacob and me.

It was a couple of days after Jacob and I became boyfriend/girlfriend, Emmett's attitude towards Jake was positive.

Jacob and Emmett hang out like regular friends now.

I rolled my eyes getting out of bed.

Emmett was so use to seeing Alice and I in our pajamas that he didn't even bother knocking sometimes.

I looked at Emmett.

"Yeah, what's up?"

He plopped down on Alice's bed.

"Well today is Rosalie and my five month anniversary. So I was thinking about what I should do."

I giggled.

Alice shook her head smiling.

"Emmett hardly remembers to wear pants but he remembers his five month anniversary"

Emmett grinned proudly.

"I forgot my pants one" he reminded us.

We giggled.

He looked at us.

"So what do you think I should do?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know that is not really my thing. Ask Alice. I have to take a shower"

Alice looked at me.

"Hurry please I told Edward we would meet him in the parking lot at ten"

I nodded, walking to the closet.

"Oh I already picked your outfit out. It's in the bathroom"

I rolled my eyes. Alice still hasn't changed.

Emmett chuckled.

"Oh yeah Edward is coming today" Emmett said.

"Yup" Alice grinned.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"I'll be right out" I told Alice.

She nodded.

The second I walked out of the bathroom Alice grabbed my arm and attacked.

I learned not to complain when it comes to Alice using me as her Barbie doll.

Rosalie was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Rose." I said as Alice did my eyeliner.

"Hey Bella. So Alice you told him dinner and a movie, correct?"

Alice giggled.

"Yup"

"Cool. Thanks. I was afriad he would take me tobowling again. That is were he took me last month"

I giggled.

"Ugh, Emmett sometime" I joked.

"Okay Bella I am finished" Alice announced.

"Good" I said getting up.

"Let's go" Alice squealed.

Rosalie looked at me.

"Oh Bella, I forgot. Jacob will meet us in the parking lot"

I smiled.

"Cool let's go"

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 25

As we were walking to the student parking lot, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I wonder who would be calling me.

On the third ring I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello, Bella?"

I noticed whose voice it was right away.

"Yeah, Edward?" I asked

"Yeah it is me. I am in the parking lot and Alice told me to call her when I got here but she isn't answering her phone so I decided to call you." He said

"Oh okay we are on our way right now" I told him

"Okay, see you in a few" he said before hanging up.

I looked over at Alice.

"Edward just pulled in. he said he tried calling you but your phone is off or something"

Alice grinned.

"Yeah it died this morning" she said

As we walked to the parking lot Alice squealed.

"Look there he is" she said pointing to the silver Volvo.

I looked at Rosalie as Alice danced across the parking lot.

"Think she is excited?" I asked laughing

We followed Alice to Edward's car.

I scanned the parking lot for Jacob but I didn't see him.

As I walked up to Edward and Alice I started to trip.

Before I hit the ground I felt someone catch me.

I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

I started blushing immediately.

I looked at Edward as he stood me up.

Alice and Rosalie were laughing.

Edward smiled, making me blush even more.

"Thanks" I muttered

He chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed much. Have you Bella?" he said making Alice and Rosalie go into a fit of giggles.

I looked down when he said my name.

It gave me goose bumps.

Edward saw me shiver and pulled off his jacket and put it around my shoulders before I could even protest.

I looked at him confused then looked down smiling.

"Thanks" I murmured.

Alice cleared her throat.

"So Edward how about we get you into your dorm." She piped up.

Edward looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah let's get started"

He pulled out a paper from his pocket.

"Let's see my dorm number is 1901" he said

I laughed at Alice face.

She started jumping up and down.

"You are sharing with Jazzy"

She jumped up and down while Edward looked puzzled, and Rosalie and I were laughing at Alice.

After a minute or two Alice calmed down.

Edward looked at her.

"Who is Jazzy?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jasper" she said like it was obvious.

Edward chuckled.

"He let's you call him Jazzy" he said laughing.

Alice smacked his arm.

"Be quiet" she snapped.

I jumped when I felt my phone go off.

I started blushing again when Edward, Alice, and Rosalie laughed at my reaction.

"Hello"

"Hey Bell's it Jake"

I smiled walking away from Alice who was rolling here eyes.

"Hey Jake. Where are you?" I asked

"Um I have some stuff I need to do. I know it is all of a sudden but I'll call you when I can."

"Why is something wrong?" I asked

"I don't know it's my dad. He is in the hospital."

I gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"He got in a car crash. Hey look Bella I have to go. I'll call you later. Okay"

"Okay" I whispered softly.

"Tell Edward I'm sorry I couldn't help. Tell him I said hi"

"Okay, bye Jake" I said

"Bye Bells. I'll call you as soon as I can"

"Okay" I said before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and headed back to the car.

"What's up" Alice asked when she saw my face

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Um Billy is in the hospital." I said

"Why what happened" Alice said

"Car accident. That's all Jake would tell me. He wanted you guys to know he sorry he couldn't make it"

Rosalie shook her head.

"I hope he is alright."

Edward looked confused.

"Who is Billy?" he asked

I looked at him.

"You remember Jake right?" I asked

He nodded.

"Billy is Jacob's dad. He lives in Forks, Washington. During winter break he invited my family, Alice and Rosalie to stay."

"Oh" he said simply

"Yeah"

There was a long awkward moment.

"Well come on Edward lets start bringing your stuff up. And then we can show you around" Alice said breaking the silence.

Edward looked at her gratefully.

"Thanks Alice" he said pulling out a box.

**WHOO! HEY READERS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. OKAY NOW I AM OFICIALLY HALF WAY DONE WITH THIS STORY. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I GOT 11 REVIEWS. THANKS. SO THIS TIME LETS TRY AND MAKE IT 15. EASY ENOUGH? WE WILL SEE WON'T WE. PLEASE REVIEW, AND DONT EAT SKITTLES WITH ROOTBEER!!**

**UGH BAD COMBO!**

**ROAR!!!**


	30. Chapter 26

I grabbed the last box and followed Alice up the stairs.

Alice remained quite. She was smiling though.

Jasper was thrilled to be sharing a room with Edward.

His old roommate just moved out and he was glad he knew his new roommate. He was mainly happy because Edward was Alice's brother which means Alice would have a reason to be over more.

Alice was just as happy.

I was deep in my thoughts, when Alice pointed out my phone was ringing.

"Bella" she called

I looked at her

"Huh"

"Your phone is ringing" she pointed out

I didn't even hear it going off.

I set the box of C.D.s down and pulled my phone out.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Bells. It's me"

I smiled.

"Hey Jake. Any news yet" I asked

"Yeah I guess it is pretty serious. I have to head up there." He said softly.

My smile dropped.

"Okay. I hope he is going to be okay. How serious?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"Jake?"

"I'm still here. Um well he can't move his legs. The doctors are doing X-rays right now. MY sisters can't make it up there and he didn't want to be alone. He asked if I could come, so I told him yeah"

I shook my head.

"I really hope he is okay."

"Yeah me too. Hey Bells I got to pack. I'll call you when I can okay?"

"Yeah of course. Miss you." I said

"Miss you too. I'll call you"

"Okay bye" I whispered.

"Bye" he said before he hung up.

I looked at Alice.

She had a worried look on her face.

"What is wrong? Was that Jacob?" she asked

I shook my head.

"Yeah, we need to go see him. He is heading to Forks for a few days. I guess it is pretty serious"

Alice took my hand.

"Let's go" she said.

I picked up the box and followed her to Jacob's room.

I knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

After a few minutes the door opened slowly.

"Bells" Jacob said pulling me into a small hug.

I looked up at him.

You could tell he had been crying.

His eyes were red, and he had tears streaming down his face.

I gasped.

I had never seen Jacob cry before.

He was usually the one laughing when people cried, trying to make them feel better.

I didn't know what to say to comfort him.

So I just hugged him back.

After a few minutes Alice cleared her throat.

Jacob hadn't even notice Alice

He let me go and smiled at Alice.

"Hey Alice. Thanks for coming." He whispered.

His voice was hoarse.

Alice walked over to him and hugged him.

When she backed up to look at him she smiled.

"Yeah I am glad I come too. You don't look so good" she joked.

He smiled.

"Thanks" He said

We followed him to his bed where he was attempting to pack. Key word attempting.

His clothes were throw all across his bed.

Alice smiled.

"Here let's me help you"

Jake smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I'm going to go wash up" he said walking to the bathroom.

I looked at Alice worriedly when Jake left the room.

She nodded, understanding my worry.

"So Jake how you are doing" I said

He looked at me understanding my question.

"I am worried. Billy is there all alone. What if something happens to him? I called my sisters. They don't know what to do. I mean what if he doesn't make it?" Jacob asked

I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine." I assured him.

"Yeah Jake. It's Billy we are talking about. He is so tough. He will make it." Alice piped up.

Alice handed him his bags.

"Thanks Alice" he said giving her another hug.

"You better get going so you don't miss your plane" Alice warned.

"Yeah, I promise I will call as soon as I can. Tell everyone what happened. I don't know when I'll be back but no longer than a week probably"

Alice gave him a quick hug.

"Give Billy my wishes" she said.

He smiled.

"I will. See you Alice"

"Bye"

Alice looked at me.

"Bella I'll be at Jasper's" she told me.

I nodded.

She walked away carrying both of Edward's boxes.

Jake looked at me.

"I'll see you soon Bella" his whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know. I hope Billy is going to get better soon." I whispered leaning my head on his chest,

"Yeah me too, well I have to get going. Miss you" he said looking at me.

""I'll miss you too. Tell Billy I said get better" I told him.

"I will. See you soon Bells" he said kissing my forehead.

"Yeah" I whispered as he started walking down the hall.

I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

I cursed it and wiped it away.

"Bye Jacob" I called waving.

He turned and smiled.

"Bye" he called

I turned and headed to Jasper's room.

I stood by the door a few seconds to collect myself before entering.

**HEY READERS OKAY SO THERE WAS CHAPTER 25. PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. OH AND HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THE NEW MOON TRAILER. HOW AWESOME WAS IT????**

**YEAH THE CHANGED THE WAY BELLA FOUND OUT BUT IT STILL WAS AMAZING. I CAN'T WAIT!! YEAH I AM TEAM JACOB FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T KNOW. BUT I HAVE NOTHING AGIANST EDWARD. **

**OH I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU CHECKED OUT THIS WEB SITE W W W .THE -HARRY-POTTER AWARDS. YOLASITE . com/. FOR ME. JUST TAKE OUT ALL THE SPACES AND MAKE IT SO THE LETTERS ARE LOWERCASE THEN TELL Klutzy-Side-of-Alice WHAT YOU THINK.**

**WELL THANKS A MILLION. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**ROAR!!!**


	31. Chapter 27

I knocked on the door not sure if I should just walk in.

Alice opened the door with a small smile. She hugged me quickly before dancing across the room to Jasper's bed.

Rosalie looked up and smiled at me before turning back to her phone.

I stood there awkwardly before deciding to walk over to Edward.

I stumbled a little when I reached Edward's bed.

I landed on his bed with a small plop.

I stood up quickly feeling the heat come across my face.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Bella" he said.

"Hey Edward" I said looking at my feet.

"So do you want any help?" I asked bravely

He nodded.

"Sure that would be nice. As you can see Alice is being very helpful" he chuckled.

Alice turned to us hearing her name, and then she stuck her tongue out before going back to talking to Jasper.

I giggled.

"Just tell me what to do" I said

"Okay how about handing me those books" he said pointing to a box.

"Okay" I said walking to the box.

I pulled out a few and handed them to Edward who set them neatly on his bookshelf.

"Romeo and Juliet" I read out loud

Edward looked at me

"Yeah I like the classics" he answered simply

"Me too, my favorite is Wuthering Heights" I replied

He smiled.

"That's cool. Not really one of my favorite though"

We spent the rest of the time unpacking talking about books. Edward was the only one I knew who like reading classics.

"Thanks for helping Bella" he said after we finished

"No problem" I said.

Alice looked up at the empty boxes.

"Well I see that I am done here. Bella let's head back to our dorm. Edward if you want to stop by have Jasper show you the way. We are going out to dinner tonight so make sure you are ready by six. Jasper will give you the details." she said with out taking a breath

Edward chuckled.

"Breath Alice. Okay I think I got it all" he smiled.

I stood up and stretched.

I started walking to the door but found myself falling.

A pair of arms caught me by my waist before I hit the ground.

I already knew my face was red from embarrassment.

I heard Edward chuckle before he stood me up.

I looked up at him.

"Thanks" I whispered.

I knew I should look away but I couldn't.

His eyes were like emeralds. They just looked into mine. They were studying my face.

I felt myself blush even harder. Edward finally broke the contact.

He backed up and looked away.

"Okay um see you later" he said.

I looked down.

After a few minutes of silence I looked up and saw everyone looking at me.

"What" I asked confused

"Nothing" Alice smiled.

Jasper shook his head smiling.

I felt like I was missing something.

I looked at Edward to catch him looking at me.

He looked away embarrassed.

I shook my head and headed to the door.

Alice and Rosalie followed me.

"Bye" I said walking out the door.

**OKAY DON'T KILL ME FOR UPDATING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. THIS IS MY 2ND UPDATE IN A DAY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. I CANT BELIEVE HOW AWESOME MY READERS ARE IN LIKE THREE HOURS I GOT 12 REVIEWS. I DIDNT EVEN REALIZE SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED. THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL 12 OF YOU.**

**HERE YOU ARE:**

**Jacob Black Ooft. . .Phitt****,**

**lorri-cullen****,**

**Tricia2694****,**

**Klutzy-Side-of-Alice****,**

**alice,**

**hardygirl87****,**

**californiaucla****,**

**Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit****,**

**gummiebears****,**

**Bella L. Gates****,**

**cantbewithoutedward****, AND**

**i3rowdy.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH SORRY IF I DIDNT MENTION YOU.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**OH I HAVE TO THANS LITTLE-MISS-GIGGLE-FIT BECAUSE YOUR REVIEW WASN'T A FLAME IT WAS SOMEONE NICELY TELLING ME THAT MY STORIES HAVE MISTEAKS. THAT YOU. SOME PEOPLE WOULD FLAME THE CRAP OUT OF ONE'S STORY FOR ERRORS BUT YOU WERE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW AND POINT THEM DESERVE A COOKIE. LOL.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BEFORW THE GREEN LITTLE BUTTON GETS LONELY.**


	32. Chapter 28

"Nuh uh. There is no way Alice" I told her

She gave me her puppy dog pout.

I shook my head.

"Nope not going to work for me."

"But Bella plea-" she started

I cut her off.

"Alice I am going to pick out my own outfit" I said

Alice looked at Rosalie, who was sitting on my bed clearly amused.

"Rosalie help me out" she begged.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Bella please let Alice pick out your outfit for tonight" she asked smiling.

I sighed.

"Okay" I muttered

Alice's head snapped up.

"Really?" she asked.

"No" I giggled.

Rosalie gave me thumbs up.

I grinned at her.

"Bella" Alice whined.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Please?" she begged.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice why is it such a big deal" I asked.

"Because I love it. Please Bella I promise the next time we go out you can pick out your own outfit and I won't say a thing. Promise, promise, promise. Please Bella"

I thought about it for a second.

I looked over at Rosalie who went back to watching us.

She nodded slightly.

"Okay fine Alice but you can't complain." I warned her.

She jumped up and down.

"Promise. Really? Oh thank you" she squealed hugging me.

"Just kidding" I lied.

Alice face fell while Rosalie started rolling around on my bed laughing.

I started laughing too.

Alice looked at both of us then smiled again.

"That's not funny Bella" she said pushing me slightly.

"Yeah it is" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"You should have seen your face" Rosalie giggled.

Alice stomped her foot.

"Okay it isn't funny anymore" she said.

I looked over to her.

She smiled slightly.

"Come on Bella we are wasting time. Go get in the shower. I'll put your clothes on the counter. So go get in because I need to get started on your hair when you get out."

I turned around.

"You said you want to pick out my outfit not do my hair" I groaned.

Alice winced.

"I won't complain the next two times?" she asked weakly.

I smiled.

"Okay"

_If I get to pick out my own outfit the next two times I go somewhere fancy, without Alice complaining, getting my hair done and Alice picking my outfit is worth it._

_Ugh I take that back._

"Alice what in the world is this!?!" I called

Alice opened the bathroom door.

"Bella just put it on. It is clothes." She said

"I am not wearing this" I said holding up a knee length blue dress.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella don't be difficult" Alice whined.

I sighed.

"Alice I am not wearing a dress" I told her.

"Bella please" Alice whispered.

"No Alice" I said

Alice groaned.

"Gosh Bella you are so stubborn" she said taking the dress and walking out of the bathroom.

My mouth fell open.

_I just won Alice in an argument!!!_

_I just won Alice in an argument!!!_

_**I just won Alice in an argument.!!!**_

I felt like doing a victory dance right there in the bathroom wearing nothing but a robe.

I have never won.

She always finds a way for me too give in.

_Whew this is cool._

The door opened and I rearranged the smug look on my face so my face was emotionless. It was hard I wanted to smile so badly.

_This is stupid. I am all happy because once I bet Alice in an argument. About my outfit no less. _

I decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

-------------------------ONE MINUTE LATER-----------------------------------

"And you are not getting out of wearing this Bella" Alice said

I groaned.

"Fine" I muttered taking the clothes from Alice.

I closed the bathroom door and started getting dress.

Alice was making me wear a pair of dark skinny jeans. I pulled them on rolling my eyes. Then I pulled on the v-neck shirt. It was black and the lace on the bottom was navy blue. It was very snug. It hugged my chest. I rolled my eyes, but decided not to argue with Alice.

_I don't have that much luck._

I looked around for shoes but Alice didn't give me any.

I opened the door and walked out to Alice sitting patiently by the door.

Her face lit up.

"Perfect," she squealed, "Rosalie get over here"

I blushed slightly.

Rosalie walked over.

She was already dressed. She was wearing a dress similar to the one Alice wanted me to wear. Except it was red not blue. It was spaghetti strap, knee length, and the neck came down to the top of her chest. Her long hair was down. She was wearing a pair of her favorite black heels. She looked amazing.

"Rosalie you look great" I told her.

She spun around in a full circle smiling.

"Thank you. So do you. Alice you did great" she said

Alice smiled so big it look like it hurt.

"Thank you" she said standing up

"Hey how about I do her hair while you get ready?" Rosalie asked

Alice thought about it for a second.

"Okay, I do need to get ready. This is what I was going to do-"

I gave Rosalie a grateful look while Alice explained to Rosalie what to do.

Alice skipped to the bathroom.

"Thanks Rosalie" I said.

She smiled and started on my hair.

Fifteen minutes later Alice came out of the bathroom fully dressed, looking amazing as always.

She was wearing a black dress and silver flats. Her hair was spiked into disarray, but it looked perfect. She was holding her silver clutch bag. She had three different necklaces on. Only Alice could pull the out fit off.

Rosalie just finished my hair. The top layer was curled and pulled back into a half pony and the bottom layer was straight. I looked good. Even though Alice and Rosalie usually us me as their Barbie doll I always get surprised at my reflection.

"Perfect" Alice squealed.

I blushed.

"Thanks" I muttered under my breath

"Okay we have to get going before we are late. We have to make sure the boys are presentable. So lets go" Alice said heading for the door.

"Hey Alice, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

Rosalie stopped, "yeah I was wondering why we have to get all dressed up, not that I mind"

Alice grinned.

"We are going to have dinner with my parents." She squealed.

Rosalie squirmed.

"Oh" she said.

Alice giggled.

"Don't worry. They are amazing. They wanted to have dinner with me and Edward. And I asked if Rosalie and Bella could come, and they said yes. Then I realized it is Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary so they told me to invite him too. Then I asked if jasper can come. They said yeah. I am so excited. Now they can meet Jasper."

Rosalie smiled and looked at me

"Okay Bella you and I need to keep Emmett on his best behavior" she giggled.

I frowned.

"That's gonna be hard" I giggled.

Alice jumped up and down.

"Okay let's go" she giggled.

We followed her out the door and to Emmett's room first.

Luckily Alice thought ahead.

When we arrived at Emmett's he was wearing his basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

We started cracking up when he came out.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked him to the closet.

She handed him his best pair of jeans and a gray plain button down shirt.

"There you go" she told him kissing him on the cheek.

After Emmett was dressed we headed over to Jasper and Edward's room.

Jasper was wearing an outfit similar to Emmett's except his shirt was black. Alice danced over to the bathroom door.

"Edward stop being such pretty boy and come on already. We are going to be late if you don't hurry up." she called through the door.

"Hang on Alice" he said

Alice looked at us evilly and started pounding on the door.

"Hurry up Edward!!" she yelled.

We all started laughing.

The door flew open.

"Gosh Alice you are so impatient." He growled.

I looked up at him smiling.

I caught my breath.

He looked amazing. Absolutely prefect.

_Ugh what is wrong with all the Cullen's?_

He was wearing dark blue navy jeans and white shoes. He was wearing a light blue pull over. His hair looked like there was and failed attempt at combing it down. His outfit wasn't that different from Jasper or Emmett's but he looked amazing.

I blushed when he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella" he said in a softer tone.

"Hey Edward" I said feeling my cheeks warm up.

"Okay let's get going" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice where are we going" Jasper asked.

Alice giggled.

"We are having dinner with my parents" she said excitedly.

Jasper nodded.

"Okay, let's not keep them waiting. Wait do they know were are together" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course." She smiled.

Jasper let out a relived sigh.

"Thank heavens"

I laughed, and then blushed when Edward flashed a smile at me.

Alice led the way out with Jasper following her.

Then Rosalie and Emmett walked out with me following them.

I didn't hear Edward behind me so I turned around.

I bumped into his chest.

"Oops, sorry" I apologized.

I looked up into his green eyes.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I felt my cheeks blush, but only slightly.

I was too surprised.

"It's okay Bella" he said.

Goosebumps shot down my arms when he said my name.

Luckily he didn't notice.

I turned around and looked around.

"Um where did they go" I asked.

Edward chuckled.

"Come on Bella" he said leading me to the student parking lot.

**OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 27. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE IT WAS FUN WRITING. AS YOU NOTICE IT IS LONGER THAN USUAL. THAT BECAUSE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER-16!!- SO THANKS ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWERS. I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY I AM HOPING FOR IT TO BE UP TOMMOROW. TRUST ME IT IS GOOD. SO REVIEW REVIEW AND ILL HAVE MORE OF A REASON TO UPDATE A LONG CHAPTER TOMORROW. WINK WINK.**

**OH AND HERE IS A SHOUT OUT TO ToPaZeYeZxX.**

**HER STORIES ARE AMAZING. I REALLY LOVE THEM. SADLY NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ THEM. AND MY REVIEWS ARE A LITTLE LONLEY SO GO CHECK IT OUT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. IF YA DO I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE. PLEASE!!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH. REVIEW!!!**

**ROAR!!**

**OH AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ROAR!! IS MY WORD. HAHA IDK UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	33. Chapter 29

"Hurry up you guys" Alice whined .

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her car.

"Bella and Rosalie come with me in my car. Emmett and Jasper go with Edward in his car" Alice instructed.

As soon as Alice slid into the driver's seat she turned on the radio full blast. We pulled out of the student parking lot and Alice followed Edward's silver car. We weren't even to the free way before all thereof us were singing at the top of our lungs. Alice drove expertly to her parent's house. The drive wasn't that long. Maybe a half an hour. Edward was already in the driveway, when Alice pulled up to the house."ugh he didn't" Alice growled "Edward parked in _my_ spot"

She rolled down her window.

"Edward!" she called across to his car.

The window rolled down slowly, and Edward's head popped out the window.

"Yes" he asked grinning.

"You're in my spot" Alice whined

"it doesn't have your name anywhere"

"Edward!!! Move your car"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Edward move your freakin car right now"

"I don't have to"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!!!!" Alice screeched

I could hear Emmett laughing.

"Shut up" Edward snapped then he looked at Alice.

He turned the car off and pulled out the keys jingling the out the window.

"Why don't you make me, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen"

Alice gasped, then looked at us.

"Don't you ever repeat that" she warned

I giggled.

"move your car"

"no Mary!!"

"move your car now you…you….BUTT-FACE!"

I busted up laughing.

Rosalie was rolling in her seat laughing so hard.

"butt-face?" Edward asked

Alice's cheek's flushed slightly.

"yea. Butt-face!! Move your car"

Edward opened his door and got out smirking. Emmett and Jasper followed his example, and walked over to Alice's car.

"UGH EDWARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU. MOVE YOUR DAMN CAR!!"

"Alice" Esme scolded

Carlisle and Esme seemed to have heard our arrival and decided to come out to greet us.

"that is not the way to speak to your brother, especially when we have guest"

Alice turned off her car and got out.

I opened my door and went to get out. Of course being me my foot got stuck in the car. I felt me self falling but yet again I was caught before I hit the ground. I didn't need to look up to see that the strong arms that were rapped

around my torso were Edward's.

I felt the color rush to my cheek's. I unhooked my foot. And stood my self up.

I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"um… you can let go" I whispered.

He looked down at his arms then quickly removed them.

"sorry" he muttered, closing my door for me

We seemed to go unnoticed, everyone was walking up to the house. Alice seemed to already make the introductions.

Edward put his and on my back and lead me inside. Strangely I missed the hand as soon as he let it drop when we walked through the door. It was weird.

**OKAY. DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW IT IS SHORT. I USED THE SHORT CHANCE I HAD TO USE A COMUTER TO UPLOAD THIS. IF A AM LUCKY I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD MORE IN A WEEK? I REALLY HOPE I JAVENT LOST READERS DUE TO THE DELAYS. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPER. A LITTLE EDWARD AND BELLA MOMENT. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ROAR!**


End file.
